Echange de directeurs
by mystraa
Summary: Que va t-il se passer lorsque Dumbledore décide d'échanger temporairement les directeurs de chaque maison? Surtout lorsque Snape devient celui de Griffondor! Slash HPSS
1. Chap 1 : L'échange

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ainsi que l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR

**Warning :** L'histoire met en scène des relations à caractère homosexuel , rating M. Si vous êtes homophobe ou trop jeune , ne lisez pas cette fic.

**CHAP 1 : L'échange**

" Assez!! " Rugis Dumbledore. Il n'eut même pas besoin d'utiliser le sortilège _Sonorus_, pour amplifier sa voix. Tous les élèves se turent simultanément, devant la colère de leur directeur. Jamais personne ne l'avait vu à ce point fou de rage.

L'année avait à peine commencé que déjà le chaos régnait dans l'école.

Les habituelles querelles Serpentard-Griffondor avaient reprises comme chaque année. Mais il faut croire qu'elles avaient commencé à déteindre sur les autres maisons. Une agitation générale avait gagné les élèves. Voldemort était tombé, grâce à l'Ordre, à Harry, mais de nombreuses personnes étaient parties aussi. Certains parents en avaient tués d'autres, et n'étaient pas forcément des Mangemorts. Tout comme certains Mangemorts avait retournés leurs masques et s'était retrouvés du côté de la Lumière.

" Vous devriez avoir honte! La guerre est finie et je pensais que l'atrocité de ces batailles vous aurez enfin tous soudés! Mais non, vous continuez, de plus bel! Que diriez vos parents, eux qui ce sont battus pour vous sauvez?! Certains même d'entre vous se sont battus! Cela ne vous suffit donc pas?! Je vais prendre une décision lourde de conséquences, mais peut être vous aidera-t-elle à vous rapprocher! Je tiens à m'excuser par avance au près de vos professeurs, mais ma décision est irrévocable et prendra effet à partir de ce soir.

........................ (Soupir).....................

J'ai donc décidé cette année exceptionnellement....**d'échanger vos directeurs de maison. "  
**

Une vague de protestation, d'indignation se leva dans la salle. Mais encore plus d'étonnement, d'appréhension et de peur. Personne n'y croyait. Non, Dumbledore devait surement bluffer! Et apparemment les professeurs n'en savaient rien non plus.

" Albus? " murmura McGonagall Elle ne put ajouter rien de plus. Sa voix s'éteint dans sa gorge nouée.

Sans sourciller, Dumbledore continua son discours.

" La directrice de Poufsouffle, Madame Pomona Chourave prendra la direction de la maison Serdaigle. "

Harry vit Padma Patil virer dangereusement au blanc et serrer la main de Cho le plus fort possible; elles avaient les larmes aux yeux.

" La directrice de Griffondor, Madame Minerva McGonagall s'occupera de Poufsouffle. "

Ernie McMillian laissa tomber sa fourchette, incrédule, sur la robe de Zacharias Smith qui était trop occuper à regarder Dumbledore la bouche grande ouverte pour s'en rendre compte.

" Le directeur de Serdaigle, Monsieur Filius Flitwick, prendra en charge Serpentard. "

Malfoy poussa un cri de rage et tapa violemment du poing sur la table. Parkinson enfouit sa tête dans son épaule et pleura à chaudes larmes.

Mais ce triste spectacle ne fut rien comparé aux visages blêmes des Griffondor. Il ne restait plus qu'un directeur pour diriger leurs maisons...

" Le directeur de Serpentard, Monsieur Severus Snape, sera maintenant le directeur de Griffondor. "

Et avant que Dumbledore finisse sa phrase, Neville s'était évanouit au milieu des cris de désespoir et sanglots qui s'élevaient de la table rouge et or.

Certes la nouvelle avait retourné les élèves, mais que dire du corps enseignant? Il n'en était pas moins choqué. Minerva laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains, fermant les yeux le plus fort possible, en espérant qu'Albus leurs dirait que c'était une mauvaise blague. Tout aussi émotif, Flitwick tomba de sa chaise ; il fut rattraper, inconscient, par Hagrid. Le professeur Chourave quitta sa place et courut dans la salle des professeurs derrière l'estrade, la main devant la bouche. Quand à Snape il se leva tellement brutalement qu'il fit tomber sa chaise à la renverse, et se dirigea hors de la grande salle, les dents serrées et les poings fermés.

*********************************************************************************************

Les derniers desserts disparurent des tables, rappelés aux cuisines par les elfes de maison. Personne n'oser bouger, encore sous le choc de la terrible nouvelle ; terrible, surtout pour les Griffondor. Puis des murmures, des protestations, commencèrent doucement. Mais les élèves préférèrent finir leurs débats dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, et, se toisant les uns les autres, avec indignation, sortir de la grande salle. Harry put voir les yeux de Dumbledore briller et un sourire se dessiner enfin sur son visage.

" Tu te rends compte ?!! " s'écria Ron. Snape, notre directeur! Je suis sûr que s'était pour nous faire peur, Dumbledore ne peux pas faire ça!

" Je crois bien que si, dit Harry l'air grave. Il avait l'air on ne peut plus sérieux."

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement d'un mouvement de tête.

Ils montaient les escaliers qui les conduisaient à leur salle commune. Devant eux, Seamus et Dean aidaient Neville à gravir les marches, le soutenant chacun par un bras. Il avait eu du mal à s'en remettre, ses membres tremblaient dangereusement. Neville Longdubat était une des cibles favorites de Snape, étant d'un niveau plus que médiocre en potion. Il lui faisait plus peur que n'importe qui, c'est d'ailleurs dans l'apparence de Snape, que son premier épouventard lui avait fait face.

" J'espère que Snape nous traitera comme des élèves de sa maison ; en tout cas si il veut gagner la coupe des quatre maisons , il ne pourra pas continuer à nous enlever autant de points qu'avant."

" Hermione j'espère que tu as raison, mais connaissant Snape, il ne se rabaissera pas à nous traiter avec respect. Je pense qu'on peux faire une croix sur la coupe cette année " fit Ron la mine boudeuse. Harry répliqua :

" Oui, jamais il n'acceptera de s'occuper de Griffondor, ou en tout cas, pas comme un directeur de maison normal. Pourquoi on n'a pas eu Chourave ou Flitwick? En tout cas, Dumbledore n'a pas été assez fou pour envoyer Chourave ou McGonagall en pâture aux serpents. J'espère que les Serpentard n'en feront pas voir de toutes les couleurs à leur nouveau directeur....pour nous ça risque fort d'être l'inverse. "

" Je me demande comment Snape va se comporter réellement... " se lamenta Hermione. " Nous tenir enfin au creux de sa main et en profiter pour être encore plus injuste et cruel, ou tenir à son orgueil et à sa fierté en gagnant la coupe des quatre maisons ainsi que celle de Quidditch et de ce fait nous donner des points et moins de retenues ? "

_Pour qu'Hermione pense au Quidditch, la situation est vraiment grave, _pensa Harry.

**********************************************************************************************

_Vieux fou! De quel droit ose -t-il? Abandonner ma maison, m'occuper de ces bâtards infâmes, m'occuper de Griffondor , m'occuper de Potter! Depuis la nuit des temps nous nous faisons la guerre et voila que je dois retourner ma veste....bon ce n'est pas la première fois que cela m'arrive mais justement! Je pensais ne plus jamais avoir à trahir quelqu'un. Et je vais trahir Serpentard, je vais ME trahir en rejoignant les rouge et or. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, je vais devoir occuper les appartements de McGonagall, et pire, Flitwick prendra possession des miens. S'il y abime quoi que ce soit! Raaa comment est ce possible?!! Potter, je vais devoir être le directeur de Potter! Peut être trouverais-je un avantage à cette situation à près tout...._

Snape essayait de se calmer dans ses quartiers et après avoir bu une rasade de Whisky pur Feu, il retrouva peu à peu son calme. C'est avec horreur qu'il vit son insigne au mur se changer en aigle, le vert se fondre en un bleu bien trop criard et l'argenté tiré sur le bronze. Le serpent le regarda froidement une dernière fois, avant de totalement disparaitre; il commença à faire ses paquets, contraint de rejoindre ses futurs appartements.


	2. Chap 2 : Nouveaux comportements

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ainsi que l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Warning : **L'histoire met en scène des relations à caractère homosexuel, rating vous êtes homophobes ou trop jeunes, ne lisez pas cette fic.

**Note : **Merci pour vos commentaires, ça fait plaisir, d'autant plus que c'est la première fic que je poste. Mais pas la dernière ;) j'en publierais bientôt une deuxième. Sinon vous pouvez compter normalement 14 chapitres pour celle ci.

**CHAP 2 : Nouveaux comportements**

En se réveillant dans ses nouveaux lieux , Severus crut d'abord à un cauchemar...il ne reconnaissait rien ; ni les murs, ni les tapis au sol ,ni même son propre lit. Il se leva maudissant encore Albus dans un grognement matinal, mais quand il tourna vers la gauche en sortant de sa chambre il cogna violemment le mur.

" AAAHHH " hurla-t-il tout en se maintenant la tête. Ses pas l'avaient machinalement conduit comme tous les matins vers la salle de bain. Sauf que la disposition des pièces était totalement différente et il se dit qu'il lui faudrait plusieurs jours avant de reprendre totalement ses marques.

C'est sans surprise que McGonagall lui avait cédé sa place avec regret. Elle lui avait demandé de veiller - du mieux qu'il pourrait - sur ses élèves et de "jouer le jeu" et l'avait même menacer si il profitait - non , abuserait avait elle rectifier - de son nouveau statut. Le professeur de métamorphose ne souhaitait en aucun cas retrouver sa si chère maison sans dessus dessous à son retour.

" Vous pouvez me faire confiance " lui lança Snape d'un air supérieur. Si la pauvre femme avait pratiquer la légimencie elle aurait vu qu'il vociférer intérieurement les atrocités qu'il allait faire subir aux Griffondor.

_Il est nécessaire que je refasse la décoration , cela va sans dire. Cet endroit est bien trop féminin, et bien trop aux couleurs de Griffondor. C'est bien deux choses que je hais.... les femmes, et les lions...._

Le maitre des potions soupira lorsqu'il vit l'affreux napperon en dentelle sur le bureau. Il entreprit donc avant de descendre déjeuner de réajuster quelques éléments du décor.

_Je continuerais ce soir..._

A table, tous les élèves mangeaient difficilement. Harry trouvait même que ses céréales avaient un goût de carton. Ginny tapotait doucement l'épaule de Neville qui sursauta à l'entrée de Snape dans la salle. C'était l'année des A.S.P. et se sentir abandonné dans un moment pareil était dur à encaisser. A qui irait il se confier s'il avait des problèmes, des doutes ? Qui lui offrirait une tasse de thé et une oreille attentive? Qui lui prêterait des ouvrages sur la botanique et qui lui accorderait des points en cours , même pour de petits résultats? Sûrement pas Snape....

Harry pensa à peu de choses près la même chose et sentit son estomac se nouer. Heureusement leur premier cours de la journée était botanique, avec les Serdaigles.

" J'accorde 10 points à Cho Chang pour sa réponse correcte " fit le professeur Chourave, après que Cho n'ai répondu que "partiellement" selon Hermione.

" En tout cas, les Serdaigles peuvent se réjouir. Chourave accepte les nouvelles règles , malgré que ce soit avec un peu d'amertume. " dit Ron d'un air dégouté.

Comme si cela n'était pas suffisant le professeur ajouta à l'égard de ses nouveaux protégés :

" Le travail est une des qualité commune à Poufsouffle et Serdaigle , donc nous ne pouvons que nous entendre! "

Cho et Padma échangèrent un regard rassuré à Henry Blackwood et Michael Corner.

" Bien , on sais pour Chourave, mais comment va se comporter McGonagall? " se demanda Ron pendant le cours de Binns." J'espère que son comportement ne va pas changer radicalement envers nous..."

" Bien sûr que non Ron, c'est McGonagall , de l'Ordre , elle qui nous a sauver il y a quelques mois et avec qui nous avons férocement combattu" répliqua Hermione.

" Mouais.... " fit Ron, pas très convaincu.

En rentrant dans la salle de métamorphose, nos trois amis remarquèrent que leur professeur avait l'air très fatigué. Des cernes encadraient ses yeux vides et elles leurs dit à peine bonjour une fois tous assis.

_Elle n'a pas du beaucoup dormir, _pensa Harry. _Ce faire presque virer de ses appartements par Snape , et devoir descendre aux cuisines , y a mieux comme soirée c'est sûr...._

_" _Potter je vous ai posé une question " répéta lacement son professeur.

Trop perdu dans ses réflexions, Harry n'avait même pas entendu que McGonagall lui avait demandé quelque chose.

" Oui? " répondit il enfin.

" Je vous avez demandé l'intérêt de ....bref....navrée Harry.... (long soupir). Je retire...2 points à Griffondor. "

Harry avait failli éclater de rire._ Elle y va doucement, sans trop se mouiller dira-t -on...Même Flitwick m'aurait ôté plus que ça pour ne pas lui avoir répondu....Je me demande comment il s'en sort...._

A peine se posait il la question qu'un rugissement se fit entendre dans une salle voisine.

" MALFOOOYYYYY! Vous me voyez dans l'obligation de vous retirez 20 points! Ne pointez pas votre baguette sur moi! Je vous l'interdit! Je suis votre professeur et directeur! Ce n'est pas ma faute si l'enchantement n'est pas la matière dans laquelle vous brillez le plus! Posez votre baguette!! "

" BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG «. Un violent bruit se fit entendre.

Le professeur McGonagall surgit hors de la salle de cours et se précipita dans la classe de son confrère, à l'autre bout du couloir. Bien entendu, tous les élèves se précipitèrent à sa suite pour voir ce qu'il s'était passé.

Elle poussa Zabini d'un coup de coude pour rentrer et une exclamation d'effroi sortit de sa gorge " Filius!!! "

L'arrogante tête blonde était inconsciente au fond de la classe. De nombreux pupitres étaient dévastés et la configuration de la scène était telle qu'on supposait que Malfoy avait volé contre le mur, se prenant sur son passage tout les tables qui étaient là.

" Oui Minerva? " Voyant son air inquiet et essoufflé qui montrait qu'elle avait couru pour se rendre ici , Flitwick ajouta : " Je vais bien ne vous inquiétez pas très chère. Je crois que mes nouveaux élèves m'ont quelque peu sous estimer."

Les Serpentard n'oser pas moufter, pas même bouger de quelques millimètres ; sauf Pansy Parkinson qui s'était jetée sur son beau blond, essayant de le ramener à lui.

" Mais il convient à présent au directeur des Serpentard de s'en occuper, c'est à dire moi même. Monsieur Malfoy et d'autres de ses camarades auront la punition qu'ils méritent."

Minerva le regardait, impressionnée. Il paraissait redoutable et imposant, malgré sa toute petite taille. " Mademoiselle Parkinson veuillez conduire ce jeune sorcier imprudent à l'infirmerie, et quand il se réveillera de lui dire de venir immédiatement me voir à mon bureau. Goyle vous aidera. Et cessez de pleurer il n'y a aucune raison! "

" Snape aurait il déteint sur lui?? " s'exclama Ron. " En tout cas, il ne se laisse pas faire! Il a bien raison! Je ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça! Waah "

" Malheureusement c'est nous qui avons Snape maintenant..... " se renfrogna Harry.

La porte de la salle de potion grinça dans un sinistre bruit. Les Griffondors et Serpentards allaient _enfin _avoir leur premier cours ensemble. Heureusement pour Harry, Malfoy n'était pas là._ C'est déjà ça en moins._

Le début du cours se passa comme d'habitude, mis à part le fait que Snape paraissait encore plus aigri et mauvais que d'habitude. Il foudroyait du regard tous les Griffondor qui osaient le regarder, particulièrement Potter.

_Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement....Et comment il regarde les Serpentard...avec tant de regrets...alors que nous, nous ses élèves maintenant...il...il...raaaaa ce qu'il m'énerve! Bon sang nous ne sommes que début octobre! Pourquoi il me fixe comme ça ?! Je n'ai encore rien dit que je suis déja coupable._

_" _**P**otter! "

" Je n'ai rien fait, et encore moins parlé! " ça lui avait échappé.

" Justement! Vous n'avez pas remarqué que tous vos camarades s'étaient levés pour aller chercher les ingrédients nécessaires à la potion?!! Non, bien sûr, Monsieur **P**otter préfère bailler aux corneilles et rêvasser! Votre comportement m'écœure jour après jour Potter! Désinvolte et imbus de vous même! Comment vais-je vous supporter en tant que directeur?!"

" Je me disais exactement la même chose voyez vous, _directeur _! "

" 100 points de moins pour Griffondor! " ça aussi ça lui avait échapper...on ne change pas ses habitudes du jour au lendemain.

Devant les regards offusqués des autres Griffondor, Snape se rendit compte de ce que leurs enlever des points signifiait dorénavant. Mais ça pour le moment il s'en fichait. Il aurait tout loisir d'y réfléchir par la suite. Tout ce qui lui importait pour l'heure était de rabaisser Potter, lui et son insupportable arrogance.

" Qui a t il Monsieur Potter? Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce que je vous fasse des compliments tout de même? Dépêchez vous maintenant, avant que je n'ôte d'autres points à votre maison!" siffla Snape à l'égard du jeune Griffondor.

"Notre maison..." murmura Harry. Il vu Snape se figer une demi seconde, puis lui tournant toujours le dos, retourner à son bureau. Harry savait que Snape avait entendu. Il n'y eu aucun autre point enlever de l'heure. Mais les Serpentard, eux, s'en voyait récolter par dizaines.

L'heure s'acheva enfin mais avant qu'un seul élève ne puisse partir, Snape annonça : " Les Griffondor, restez ici!" Hermione et les deux garçons se regardaient, les sourcils froncés.

"Hum, hum" Snape se racla la gorge bruyamment.

" J'ai l'immense regret de vous annoncez que les cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années et moi même auront à partir de ce mois des réunions mensuelles...sur ordre de Dumbledore. Il s'agira, selon lui (regard vers le ciel), de discuter de vos examens principalement, des matchs de Quidditch, d'organiser des aides pour certaines matières (nouveau regard vers le ciel), et cætera. Elles auront lui le 15 de chaque mois...dans votre salle commune. Ne croyez pas Monsieur Londubat que ça me fasse également plaisir!" Ses deux fentes noires s'étaient tournées vers Neville qui semblait au bord de la crise, respirant avec difficulté, le front trempé de sueur et la bouche grande ouverte.

Vous pouvez sortir."

_Sortez tous ! Et vite ! J'ai besoin d'être seul pour me faire à l'idée...Je crois n'être jamais tombé aussi bas. Albus tu me le payeras soit en certain.. Plus que Weasley et Potter, allez dépêchez vous bon sang ! Potter et sa chevelure négligée, son air supérieur, ses fesses rondes, son air m'as-tu-vu incessant, son..?! Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?!! Severus tu es frappé?_

_Ma langue a du fourcher....fourcher pour dire "fesses rondes" ? C'est un peu fort....Soit maudit Potter !_

" Je crains le pire Harry " dit Ron tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la grande Salle pour prendre leur repas du soir. Il ne croyait pas si bien dire...

(à suivre)


	3. Chap 3 : Première reunion

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ainsi que l'univers d' Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR

**Warning : **Fic à caractère homosexuel,rating M.

**Note : je change mon pseudo mais c'est toujours moi qui écrit les fics. Et encore merci pour vos comms! Bises.**

**CHAP 3 : Permière réunion**

" La semaine est passée tellement vite ! La réunion a lieu demain soir..." dit Ron avant de s'enfourner une chocogrenouille dans la bouche.

Nos trois amis s'étaient réunis près de la cheminée dans leur salle commune. Il était bientôt minuit, ce qui fait qu'ils pouvaient parler librement, étant les seuls encore debout à cette heure tardive.

" Je pense que je vais préparer des sujets de conversation et des questions concernant les examens ainsi que pour les aides. Sinon on risque de se retrouver à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux pendant une bonne partie de la soirée. Je doute que quelqu'un ne veuille entamer la conversation de son plein gré. Dumbledore a eu une bonne idée en proposant ces réunions je trouve." Hermione paraissait concentrée et se mit à gratter sur un morceau de parchemin.

" Une bonne idée? Faire des sujets de conversation? Hermione c'est avec Snape qu'on a rendez vous, pas avec PomPom ! " répondit Ron d'un air désespéré.

" Vous n'aurez cas parler de Quidditch vous! " s'exclama la jeune fille. " C'est bien une chose qui vous intéresse plus qu'autre chose non? "

" Oui, mais on n'a pas besoin de Monsieur-les-cheveux-gras pour discuter des nouvelles tactiques. Franchement je doute même qu'il connaisse toutes les règles de ce sport ! "

Ron regarda Harry et se mit à rire bruyamment. Il eu dut mal à lui répliquer, tellement il se tenait les côtes : " Tu imagines...Snape..sur un balai...devant les buts..se prenant...des souaffles...plein la ...tête..." Il versa une petite larme en imaginant la scène ; bien entendu se serait lui qui lui jetterait les balles...

Ils allèrent se coucher, beaucoup plus détendus qu'il y a quelques heures._ Hermione a raison, il faut dédramatiser la situation et voir le côté objectif de cette réunion. De toute façon , Snape ne m'impressionne en rien et maintenant qu'il prend conscience qu'il ne peut plus nous enlever autant de points , je sens que je vais en profiter..._

Le lendemain, alors qu'ils se rendaient en cours avec Flitwick, Hermione fut brusquement interpellée par Ernie McMillian.

"Eh Hermione, attend moi!"

Elle le regarda courir vers elle , se demandant se qu'il pouvait bien avoir de si important à lui dire.

" Dis euh..comment dire...tu vois la métamorphose c'est pas mon point fort et euh...McGonagall m'a dit que toi tu étais très douée..et donc je...euhhh..elle m'a conseillé de venir te voir pour...euhhh " dit Ernie tout en se grattant nerveusement l'arrière du crane. Ron leva les yeux au ciel : _Qu'est ce qu'il a l'air stupide...de la métamorphose tu parles !...Hermione va pas tomber dans un panneau aussi grand qu'un terrain de Quidditch quand même ! _

" Je t'aiderais t'inquiète pas. Disons demain après le repas du soir. On trouvera bien une salle de libre. Apporte ton manuel il pourra nous aider. " Elle lui sourit et rentra s'installer avant que le début du cours ne commence, devant un Ron rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

" Faudrait que tu songes à être plus rapide " lui dit Harry suivi d'un clin d'œil plein de sous entendus , que son ami ne compris évidemment pas.

***************************************************

L'heure fatidique de la réunion arriva et Hermione avait disposé grâce à l'aide de Dobby des assiettes pleines de petits gâteaux dans la salle, pour rendre la chose plus agréable - ou moins désagréable, question de point de vue -. Elle était persuadée, contrairement à l'ensemble des personnes convoquées, que le maitre des potions allait prendre cet entretien avec sérieux. Ils s'étaient vu fréquemment pendant les réunions de l'Ordre et Snape était du genre à ne pas broncher et à respecter le plus promptement les règles imposées.

Une vingtaine d'élèves étaient réunis dans la salle commune. Bizarrement ils auraient presque du être le double... Tout monde attendait nerveusement, dans un silence encore plus stressant. Harry guettait l'entrée, et se demanda si la grosse dame allait le laisser entrer, même avec le mot de passe.

19h59. Snape devait arriver à 20h et JAMAIS il n'était en retard. Les buches dans la cheminée crépitèrent plus fortement mais Harry n'y fit pas attention jusqu'à ce des flammes vertes viennent lécher l'âtre. Dans une fine fumée argentée, il put distinguer leur professeur, se tenant droit, baguette à la main.

" Bonsoir " lança t il avec le plus de mépris possible. Il laissa son regard lézarder sur les murs, en s'attardant parfois sur un visage apeuré.

Il prit place dans le seul fauteuil libre, près de la cheminée et ne cessa de scruter dans les moindres détails son nouveau lieu de "QG".

" Bien je pense que nous devrions tout d'abord parler de " commença Hermione avant d'être arrêtée en plein élan.

" Et depuis quand avez vous prise la décision de présider cette grotesque assemblée? " siffla Snape , agacé.

" Je pensais que.." balbutia Hermione.

" Vous pensez mal " répondit le nouveau directeur. " Mais étant donné que vous êtes l'une des seules à penser ici, qu'avez-vous donc à proposer? " grogna t-il. Tandis qu'Hermione, l'air toujours un peu choquée, commençait à exposer ses idées , Snape aperçut sur la table à côté de lui une des assiettes de gâteaux qu'avait préparé la griffondor. _Quelle mascarade, vraiment..._ Hermione suivit son regard et crut bien faire en lui proposant : " Voulez vous une tasse de thé professeur? "

" Je ne suis pas une vielle dame, Granger ! " lui répondit Snape, impatient.

Décidemment elle avait tout faux. Harry du se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas exploser de rire à l'idée de voir Snape habiller en grand-mère. _Mais attend..._se dit il en observant Neville qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis une bonne heure maintenant. _Si je l'ai déjà vu en plus !!! L' épouvantard de Neville ! _

Alors qu'ils entamaient le problème du cours de potion , au plus grand damne de Snape , Neville leva une main timide.

" Oui Londubat ? " dit Snape, s'attendant au pire.

" Je ...humm..." bredouilla Neville.

" Allez vas y " l'encouragea Ginny , serrant tendrement sa main.

" Et mais pourquoi ils se tiennent la main ?! " s'étonna Ron " Ginny qu'est ce que..? " Heureusement pour tous, Hermione avait plaqué une main sur la bouche de Ron qui remuait énergiquement.

" Je me demandais ..." continua courageusement Neville " Pourrions nous avoir une petite heure de soutien par semaine, car avec les A.S.P. qui approchent j'ai peur de ne pas avoir le niveau suffisant pour réussir." Il l'avait débité le plus vite possible, comme pour arracher un sparadrap sans trop de douleur. Il attendait la réponse comme un funeste glas, recroquevillé sur lui même. _J'espère que les os de Ginny repousseront aussi bien que ceux de mon bras, car ils doivent être tous broyés ..._

" Non c'est vrai, vous n'avez absolument pas le niveau. Ni vous ni la quasi majorité des élèves de cette maison" Il ne pouvait décemment pas dire "tout" les élèves, il avait du reconnaitre que Granger avait de grandes capacités." Je m'arrangerais pour trouver une solution Londubat " grommela t il entre ses dents.

Neville ressentit un grand soulagement mais décida d'aller se coucher, c'était beaucoup d'émotions d'un coup. Ginny l'accompagna, toujours main dans la main... D'autres élèves les suivirent. La fatigue se faisait ressentir et de nombreux bâillements se faisaient entendre.

" Mettez la main devant votre bouche, je vous en pris Monsieur Finnigan ! .... Crivey , n'y pensez même pas !!! " Harry se retourna et vit le petit Colin son appareil en main, levant l'objectif en direction de Snape. Ron et Harry ne purent s'empêcher cette fois ci de s'esclaffer. Hermione était montée se coucher, après avoir glissé à Ron quelques mots réconfortants à propos de se petite sœur.

Dean, Harry, Ron, Seamus et Snape engageaient une discussion sur le Quidditch, et Harry fut surprit d'entendre que Snape s'y connaissait.

" Mon équipe préférée...et bien hormis les célèbres _Montrose Magpies _j'aime beaucoup les _Falmouth Falcons. _Vous connaissez leur devise non? _Remportons la victoire, mais si nous ne pouvons gagner, il y aura quelques crânes fêlés. " _confessa Snape, jubilant de montrer qu'il n'était pas aussi ignare dans ce domaine que eux l'étaient en potion.

_" _Oui bien sûr , j'aurai du m'en douter..." marmonna Harry.

" Bien je crois qu'on va y aller aussi " annoncèrent Seamus et Dean, suivit par Ron. " Tu viens Harry ? " lui lança le rouquin. " Je crois que je vais rester encore un peu" lui dit Harry. _Et donner à Snape la satisfaction d'aller me coucher avant lui, et de le laisser seul dans notre salle commune? Prendre le risque de la retrouver dévastée demain matin....non non non..._

Ron lança un regard inquiet à Harry, qui lui assura d'un mouvement de tête qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait.

Il ne restait donc plus qu'Harry et Snape. Et une fois les trois Griffondor bel et bien partis, le maitre des potions poussa un long soupir de soulagement.

" Il se fait tard Potter vous devriez aller vous couchez. Maintenant veuillez m'excuser, mais j'ai bien besoin d'un remontant. " Il soupira à nouveau et remua du bout des doigts sa baguette. Sur la table, un verre et une bouteille de Whisky pur Feu prirent formes. Après en avoir bu quelques gorgées , il sentit enfin ses muscles se détendre, faisant une totale abstraction de Potter. _Quelle soirée... du grand n'importe quoi.._

" Je pourrais en avoir un verre? " dit Harry d'un air assuré.

Snape le regarda, amusé

" Vous rêvez **P**otter. Vous êtes mon élève, je ne vais tout de même pas vous faire boire de l'alcool ! Et je n'ai aucune envi de vous voir saoul. "

" Bien comme vous voudrez..." Il sortit à son tour sa baguette et fit apparaitre exactement la même chose que Snape une minute avant.

" Mais Potter où avez vous eu ça?!! "

" Eh bien ... j'ai certaines relation dira-t-on. Et j'ai 17 ans je suis majeur. Alors ne venez pas me dire que je n'ai pas le droit d'en boire." Il sourit intérieurement, remerciant chaleureusement Dobby.

Snape se résigna à lui faire une quelconque remarque, connaissant le côté buté de ce Griffondor. Harry, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de boire, se sentit vite submergé par les effets de la boisson. Au bout de quelques instants, et on ne sait toujours pas qui a entamé le sujet, ils commencèrent à se parler, sans se crier sauvagement dessus.

_Je parle Quidditch avec Snape...il a l'air dans le même état que moi...pour accepter d'avoir un semblant de conversation avec Potter ! Pff . Il a l'air d'avoir chaud près de la cheminée... Tient j'ai raison il enlève sa robe...il enlève sa robe!! Glups..._

_Par la barbe de Merlin, j'ai une discussion avec Harry James Potter ! Mon pauvre Severus arrête donc de boire... Je dois admettre que ce morveux en connait un rayon. Par contre il a l'air bien éméché. Hin, hin, Potter c'est ça de vouloir jouer aux grands! Bon dieu ce qu'il fait chaud ici! Allez tant pis je l'enlève, je ne vais pas renoncer à mon confort personnel pour Monsieur Potter._

_" _Qui à-t-il Potter? Vous pensiez peut être que je n'avais rien sous ma robe? Arrêtez de me regardez comme ça, on dirait un gamin pré pubère qui découvre un magazine de charme.. après tout c'est ce que vous êtes " Il ricana et bu une nouvelle gorgée du délicieux breuvage.

Harry avait en effet l'air de redécouvrir Snape. Il portait sous sa robe de sorcier un pantalon noir en toile, et un t-shirt assez moulant noir aussi, manches courtes. Jamais, au grand jamais, le jeune Survivant n'aurait crut que son professeur possédait de tels atouts. _Merlin....ses bras! Son torse! Mais comment peut-il ?! Ses bras musclés et d'une blancheur envoutante...je...Harry reprend toi! C'est Snape pour l'amour de dieu ! Il se rend compte que je le regarde d'une drôle de manière...Reprend toi!...Un gamin pré pubère...vaut mieux qu'un vieux rabougri..._

Ils se lancèrent un regard noir après cette amère réflexion, et Harry vit Snape glisser encore un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Il avait rejeté sa tête en arrière et ses jambes étaient légèrement écartées.

" Ce qu'il fait chaud ici, c'est des plus désagréable. Croyez-moi que je regrette la fraicheur des cachots. " Evidemment il n'en pensait pas un mot. Il se sentait bien, affreusement bien. _Il ne manquerait plus qu'Harry viennent s'asseoir sur mes genoux...humm....L'alcool me rend dingue maintenant je le sais._

Il se redressa et fit disparaitre la bouteille.

" Bon Potter je vais y aller, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis resté dans cet... (Bref regard autour de lui) ...endroit " finit t-il par dire l'air dégouté.

Harry était bien trop occupé dans la contemplation des bras de Severus pour réagir.

" POTTER! Ça fait la deuxième fois aujourd'hui! Décidemment vous ne changerez jamais.."

A la suite de ce rugissement, le Survivant se releva brusquement du canapé et essaya de faire quelques pas. Mais le Whisky avait altéré sa perception des choses et il trébucha contre le tapis pour venir s'étaler aux pieds de Snape. _Tiens, tiens, tiens,...Potter à mes pieds...Quelle vision des plus jouissantes! Bon j'en profite encore quelques secondes..._Celui ci le prit ensuite par le col pour le relever mais les jambes du pauvre garçon avaient l'air d'avoir subit un sort de _jambe en coton_.

" Navrant..." se dit-il pour lui même quand il sentit Potter agripper fortement ses bras pour ne pas s'effondrer à nouveau. Harry perdait peu à peu connaissance.

Il savait qu'il allait devoir le ramener à son dortoir. " Je pourrais très bien vous laissez dormir sur le sol Potter! Dites moi ce qui m'en empêche! " Snape était furieux. Furieux d'avoir laissé un de ses élèves boire devant son nez jusqu'à s'en rendre ivre mort.

" Mon lit.......pf..dormir...pas là...gnn...Severus " Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le laisser glisser devant la cheminée comme une vielle carpette, le maitre des potions se figea quand il entendit son nom. Son coeur avait fait un bond et il sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Ne se laissant pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer il porta Harry tant bien que mal dans son dortoir. Tout le monde dormait, mais il sembla entendre un froissement de drap agité. _Surement quelqu'un qui se retourne dans son sommeil._

Il jeta Harry sur le seul lit vide qui restait et approcha son visage du sien et avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il sentit sa gorge se nouer. Harry venait de _gémir_ son nom. Une incontrôlable bouffée de chaleur envahit son corps tout entier et il dut se retenir de ne pas se jeter sur lui. Mais sa raison le rappela à l'ordre.

" Potter! " murmura t' il avant de lui secouer les épaules. Il vit son Apollon ouvrir un œil et le regarder , étonné. " Potter, si je vous surprends encore une fois ivre dans l'enceinte de Poudlard vous aurez affaire à moi! Le _vieux rabougri_, comme vous dites, ne se gênera pas pour aller toucher deux mots à Dumbledore à propos d'un certain Dobby qui vous fournit en alcool. Dormez maintenant! "

Et il dévala les marches pour se précipiter vers la cheminée, lançant une poignée de poudre argentée dans l'âtre. Il voulait partir d'ici au plus vite.


	4. Chap 4 : Poudre de cheminette

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Warning : **Fic mettant en scène des relations homosexuelles, rating M. Si vous êtes homophobe ou trop jeune, ne lisez pas cette fic.

**Note : **Merci pour vos reviews je ne me lasse pas de les lire.

**CHAP 4 : Poudre de cheminette**

En se réveillant le lendemain matin, Harry avait l'impression qu'on frappait avec une batte de Quidditch sur sa tête. Il se releva avec peine de son lit, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. _C'est bizarre je ne me souviens pas être monté moi même dans le dortoir...comment je me suis retrouvé là ? Je dormais sur le tapis...a oui! C'est vrai! Comment aurais pu oublier ces magnifiques bras qui m'ont si gracieusement soulevé... ça devait être un rêve après tout. J'étais le seul à être encore debout à cette heure là. N'empêche que j'ai aimé cette sensation, être entourer par une présence...masculine... _

Il soupira longuement, se souvenant avoir ressenti de drôles de sentiments lorsqu'il prenait ses douches avec Olivier Dubois.

" Oh ma têêête " marmonna t-il, alors que dans un couloir non loin de là s'élevait la même complainte.

" Ah ma tête " maugréa Snape , avant de s'enfiler cul sec une potion contre la migraine. Contrairement à Harry, son mal de crâne n'était pas dû au fait qu'il avait forcé sur le Whisky mais qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il s'était finalement endormi vers 4h du matin, après s'être retourné maintes et maintes fois dans son lit afin de trouver une explication _logique _à ce qu'il venait de se produire. _Potter, ivre...Je tenais Potter ivre entre mes doigts et j'aurai pu en profiter pour le torturer un peu ; de toute façon le seul à qui il pourrait se plaindre c'est moi maintenant ! Alors pourquoi je n'ai rien fait ?! Et pourquoi j'ai eu cette soudaine envie de le serrer encore plus fort quand il a dit mon nom ?!_

_Je ferais mieux de me lancer un sort d'oubliette, car il est hors de question que je pense au détestable fils de James de la sorte !_

_" _Eh bien Neville tu en fais une tête ce matin ! " lança Ron à son ami alors qu'ils venaient juste de commencer à déjeuner.

Harry s'assit à côté d'eux, ayant mit un peu plus de temps que d'ordinaire à se préparer. Voyant la mine embarrassée de Neville il lui demanda : " Alors ça va pas vieux ? " et s'inquiéta lorsqu'il le vit l' observer avec des orbites démesurées.

" Non non je vais bien... vous aussi vous allez bien, hein Harry ? "

" Oui ça va, enfin ça peut aller... tu es sûr que tout va bien? "

" Oui tout va à merveille " dit-il comme si on venait de lui demander de s'occuper de Graup pour la journée. A peine eut il prononcer ses mots qu'il se figea, une grimace naissant sur son visage. Il semblait suivre quelqu'un du regard et Harry vit Snape, l'air pensif se diriger vers sa place.

" Il faudrait que tu songes à ne plus avoir aussi peur de lui " jasa Harry d'un petit air amusé, avant que Ginny ne prenne sa défense.

" Le pauvre à fait un cauchemar cette nuit. Il m'a dit qu'il s'était _réveillé _et qu'il avait cru voir Snape rentrer dans votre dortoir, te portant - sans vie - dans ses bras. Ensuite il s'est _rendormi _aussi vite." raconta la petite sœur de Ron, toujours compatissante envers Neville.

Ron pouffa de rire en entendant ça, suivit par Harry qui soudainement, se figea en une expression de terreur, la bouche grande ouverte. Des flashs lui étaient subitement revenus et il vit son professeur le soulever pour l'aider à se remettre debout ; puis un autre où il le sentait le déposer sur son lit... Il ne se souvient par contre que d'une phrase parmi tous ces souvenirs brumeux : Le_ vieux rabougri, comme vous dites, ne se gênera pas pour aller toucher deux mots à Dumbledore à propos d'un certain Dobby qui vous fournit en alcool. _

Ron essayer de rassurer son autre ami comme il pouvait ,sur le fait que Snape ne pouvait jamais être entrer là où ils dormaient ,et le forcer à l'imaginer en chemise de nuit pour le faire un peu rire.

_Oh non, il a pratiqué la légimencie et je n'ai rien vu ! Maintenant il me tient au creux de sa main et pourrait en profiter n'importe quand...et quand je pense aux problèmes que je pourrais causer à Dobby par la même occasion...oh nooon._

Il se leva de la table et eut juste le temps de dire à Ron qu'il devait envoyer un hibou de toute urgence.

Suite à cela, la journée se passa sans incidents, mis entre parenthèses les railleries incessantes des Serpentards, et sans cours de potions au plus grand bonheur des Harry ni surtout Ron n'avait oublié le cours particulier d'Hermione ce soir là.

" T'as pas des cours à réviser plutôt que d'aider ce nul ?! De toute façon il n'arrivera à rien, même si tu lui répète cinquante fois ce qu'il y a à faire! Et puis tu te doutes bien que ce n'est pas ça qui l'intéresse réellement! " protesta le roux.

" Tu ne comprendras jamais rien alors ! C'est pour rapprocher les maisons, c'est McGonagall qui lui a proposé ! Bon et maintenant excusez moi, j'ai une aide à donner! "

Elle sortit de leur salle commune, le front haut, snobant presque Ron. Mais Harry savait bien qu'elle essayait de le rendre jaloux, et qu'elle aurait préféré lui donner des cours à lui...

" Harry, vite, prête-moi ta cape d'invisibilité! "

"Quoi?! ... bon oui ok " Il ne s'était pas attendu à tant d'audace de sa part !

Enfin seul, il essaya de se plonger dans son futur plan pour sauver Dobby quand il entendit toquer au carreau. Heddwige le regardait furieusement, trempée jusqu'aux os, un petit paquet attaché à sa patte.

" Ah, je ne pensais pas qu'il arriverait aussi vite...tant mieux! "

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et le volatile entra en poussant des hululements de mécontentements. Elle le gratifia de quelques douloureux coups de becs pendant qu'il défaisait son attache.

" Pardon de t'avoir brusqué ce matin alors que tu revenais à peine de chasse, mais c'était très important..."

Elle comprit son maître et cette fois ci lui mordilla affectueusement le doigt, mais lui faisant bien comprendre que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle accepterait ça. A près avoir refermé la fenêtre derrière elle, il vérifia qu'il était bien seul et put déballer le papier marron. L'inscription " De Fred et Georges " ne laissait guère d'imagination quand à la nature de sa commande...sûrement pas un livre d'étude ! Harry n'avait jamais regretté qu'ils ouvrent une boutique de farces et attrapes grâce à son argent, au contraire.

" Parfait ". _20h30, je dois me dépêcher, à cette heure là, la salle commune est plutôt remplie. Et la réunion dure normalement jusque 21h._

Il s'avança vers la cheminée et plongea une main dans la petite sacoche qu'il avait reçue. Alors qu'il lançait une poignée de poudre dans la cheminée, il dit distinctement : " Appartements du directeur de Griffondor " et disparut dans un tourbillon verdâtre ; alors que ses pieds décollaient il entendit pivoter le tableau de la grosse dame.

Son plan n'était pas très compliqué, dans l'idée, mais à réaliser il nécessitait beaucoup de risques. Il voulait trouver quelque chose chez Snape de compromettant, d'embarrassant, pour le faire chanter au cas où il mettrait sa menace à exécution, à savoir le dénoncer lui et Dobby. Il avait eu écho qu'une réunion de professeurs avait lieu ce soir, pour faire le point sur celles qu'avaient eu lieu avec les élèves. Elle devait se passer entre 20h et 21h. Il avait donc une petite demi heure pour fouiller l'antre de son détesté professeur.

Il tourbillonnait de moins en moins vite et sentit qu'il était presque arrivé. Il se positionna de sorte à ne pas tomber à l'atterrissage. Les images se firent de plus en plus claires et il regarda vers le sol pour éviter d'avoir trop la nausée, et pour être sûr de ne pas s'étaler. Il se posa enfin dans un vaste nuage de fumée argentée comme Snape l'avait fait, mais se précipita pour murmurer " _evanesco_ " afin de ne laisser aucune trace de son intrusion. La poussière disparut et Harry prit la peine de détailler les lieux avant de se lancer dans une quelconque recherche.

Il devait se trouver dans le salon, à en juger par les meubles qui y étaient disposés. Un canapé de cuir noir ainsi qu'un fauteuil assorti trônaient près de la cheminée. Ils étaient séparés par une table basse en bois foncé, vide. Plus loin, un petit bar était installé avec divers alcool ou boissons moins fortes. Du parquet au sol et des murs blancs, des tableaux aux cadres verts ou argentés, tout était simple et plutôt classe. Harry s'était attendu à un endroit sombre et crasseux et fut surprit du goût que pouvait avoir Snape en matière de décoration.

Il esquissa un sourire quand il se rappela à quoi ressemblait l'appartement de McGonagall ; il y était déjà venu une fois ou deux et la différence était plus que flagrante. Une bibliothèque largement remplie attira son attention. Il décida d'y jeté un coup d'œil, mais aucun livre ne correspondait à ce qu'il cherchait.

Il sortit du salon et vit une porte entrouverte au bout du couloir. Le bureau de Snape..._ Ah... C'est là que je dois aller...tient ? C'est quoi ce bruit? Mince je n'ai pas ma cape d'invisibilité !!! Oh noon c'est la voix de Snape! Je suis fichu, par Merlin ! _

Il resta un moment sans bouger, respirant le moins bruyamment possible et tendit un peu plus l'oreille. Le bruit ressemblait à de l'eau qui coulait et semblait venir de la porte qui était un peu plus loin sur sa droite. Il s'avança prudemment, en maintenant sa respiration presque bloquée lorsque sa main poussa légèrement la porte. Il déglutit avec peine, en entendant plus fortement la voix de Snape. Il se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir été si négligeant dans son plan. Il avait sûrement confondu le jour de la réunion, ou bien l'heure, ou son professeur n'y était tout simplement pas aller. Il remercia silencieusement Ignatia Wildsmith, l'inventrice de la poudre de cheminette, pour être atterri dans tant de discrétion.

Car Snape n'avait absolument pas remarqué qu'un intrus s'était glissé chez lui, continuant son discours. Harry se demanda avec qui il pouvait bien parler....il osa rentrer un peu plus, mais la pièce était emplie de buée. Le bruit qu'il avait entendu devenait clair à présent... _Il prend une douche!! _On pouvait deviner que la pièce malgré l'opacité qu'elle offrait, était en carrelage blanc, et un lavabo dans le coin droit finit par convaincre Harry qu'il était bien dans la salle de bain de son professeur.

_Soit je m'en vais en courant, soit j'avance encore un peu...sachant que je verrais le vieux rabougri tout nu...glups...je ne tiens pas à perdre la vue...et mais la voila ma " vengeance «. Je pourrais très bien le faire chanter en le menaçant d'aller raconter à tout le monde que je l'ai vu à poil..! Oh c'est parfait..oui parfait!_

_Désolé Ron, mais là j'en ai besoin. _Et dans un murmure presque inaudible , il lança le même sort qu'il lui avait permis de faire apparaitre le Whisky et il récupéra sa cape. Tout en se voilant le corps il se dit : _Excuse moi Ron, j'espère que tu n'étais pas dans une situation délicate, mais moi si! Et beaucoup plus que toi je pense..._

_Allons voir Monsieur Snape..._ Il poussa encore un peu la porte pour rentrer totalement et la referma un peu derrière lui. Malheureusement elle grinça quelque peu, et Snape qui n'était pas sourd à ce point là se mit à rugir : " Qui es là ?!! ". Il sortit en trombe, le corps dégoulinant d'eau chaude et de mousse. Harry se colla dans un coin, ne respirant cette fois ci plus du tout. Mais pas par peur d'être prit, non, mais parce qu'il fut subjugué par l'homme qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

Severus était grand, plus que lui qui était pourtant d'une taille généreuse. Ses cheveux d'ébène, trempés, retombaient élégamment sur ses épaules et Harry le trouva incroyablement sexy quand il passa une main dedans pour les rejeter en arrière. _ Snape, sexy ? Ferme les yeux tu deviens fou ! Allez c'est un vieux rabougri ressaisi toi ! Oh non il faut que je voie ! _Il continua la contemplation de son professeur et remarqua ses larges épaules ainsi que son puissant torse. Il s'attarda aussi sur ses bras ...comme à l'image du reste de son corps : puissants mais aux courbes fines, avec des muscles saillant mais pas au point de ressembler à un haltérophile. Sa peau était si blanche, qu'on aurait dit qu'elle n'avait pas vu le jour depuis plusieurs années. Elle semblait velouté et tellement douce au toucher... Harry en frémit rien qu'à l'idée d'effleurer cette merveille, de la goûter.

Severus n'ayant vu personne, se dit que ce n'était qu'un courant d'air, et retourna se noyer sous sa douche. _Il faut que j'en vois plus...humm ses bras ont l'air si..! Je ne me souvenais plus de ce détail! C'était bel et bien lui l'homme qui m'a fait fantasmer cette nuit...oh non pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi ?! Je veux quand même en voir plus ! _

Se glissant plus près de la cabine, il s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas totalement fermée et glissa son regard à travers._ Harry tu n'es qu'un voyeur! Oui et après? Humm son dos si parfait, ses fesses cambrées..._ Il dut retenir son souffle quand il se mit de profil, et qu'il vit son membre durcit. Incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose, il vit l'homme descendre sa main vers celui ci et reprendre l'activité dans laquelle il avait été interrompue.

" Humm " lâcha Severus d'une voix rauque et sensuelle que son jeune étudiant n'avait jamais entendue. Harry sentit sa propre virilité se manifester et la chaleur envahir ses joues. Il dut se retenir de ne pas se toucher devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Snape avait maintenant commencé des mouvements de va-et-vient, s'appuyant d'une main sur la vitre. Il haletait, serrant encore plus sa main sur son érection. Le Griffondor voulait partir mais ses jambes l'en empêchaient. Il voulait rester là et le regarder pendant des heures.

" Hummm, oh oui....mmm...Harry " Il venait de murmurer son nom dans un souffle, comme une supplication. Harry failli s'étouffer en retenant une exclamation de surprise, sentant son sang affluer violemment dans le bas de son ventre. Il n'en revenait pas, il avait dit _son_ nom.

_Ooh...non ne t'emballe pas c'est peut être un autre Harry... Tu parles?! C'est de moi qu'il s'agit j'en suis sûr..._ Comme pour Severus, le fait d'entendre l'autre prononcer son nom dans un moment presque extatique, le ramena finalement à la réalité. Il fallait qu'il parte maintenant.

Il fit un effort presque surhumain pour s'éloigner de sa merveilleuse vision, et s'éclipse de la salle de bain. Il allait partir par la porte, car si Severus ne tardait pas à sortir de la pièce fumante, il verrait forcément les flammes encore verdoyantes. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tourner la poignée qui le libérerait enfin il entendit crier son nom plus fort que jamais. Une nouvelle secousse le parcouru ; il avait joui en pensant à _lui. _

Dans un discret soupir, il referma la porte et s'y adossa quelques secondes, pour se remettre de ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. Puis il se mit à courir comme il le pouvait, pressé de retrouver son lit et de pouvoir enfin soulager le désir qui le tiraillait.


	5. Chap 5 : Bataille dans la neige

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ainsi que l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR

**Warning :** L'histoire met en scène des relations à caractère homosexuel , rating M. Si vous êtes homophobe ou trop jeune , ne lisez pas cette fic.

**CHAP 5 : Bataille dans la neige**

Il n'avait pas parlé de ce qui lui était arrivé à Ron. Tout comme son ami ne lui a pas dit ce qu'il avait vécu ce soir là. Il le saurait bientôt, il le savait; Ron avait l'air de mauvais humeur et légèrement triste. Quand à Hermione elle ne manifestait aucun changement de comportement spécial, et Harry se dit qu'elle n'avait pas su qu'il l'avait espionné. Sinon elle aurait été d'une humeur massacrante, et le rouquin ne serait plus vivant à l'heure qu'il est.

En fin d'après midi, les élèves de Griffondor et Serpentard revenaient du cours d'Hagrid et se dirigeaient à grands pas vers l'intérieur du château. La température extérieure affichait 0° et le parc entier était ensevelit sous la neige.

" Aie! " s'exclama soudainement Ron. Ses cheveux si roux d'habitude avaient mystérieusement virés au blanc... Au loin il vit Malfoy et sa petite bande ricaner à pleines dents.

_Ils veulent jouer à ça hein... prend toi ça!_

Sans qu'Hermione ne puisse lui dire que ça ne servait à rien de répondre à son geste, Ron avait déjà lancé une poignée de neige dans la direction de Malfoy.

" Non! " s'écria Hermione.

Mais Ron était mauvais viseur, c'est bien pour ça qu'il était gardien au Quidditch et non pas attrapeur... Le visage de Pansy Parkinson devint aussi blanc que la neige qui lui recouvrait sa robe.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de retenir un sourire de satisfaction.

C'est alors qu'une volée de boules de neige arriva sur les Griffondors, les fouettant au visage et aux épaules, dans le cou et dans les jambes...Bref, ils étaient recouverts de neige de la tête aux pieds. Harry soupçonna Zabini qui s'était joint à eux, d'avoir lancé un sort d'amplification sur les projectiles.

La guerre était déclenchée.

Les boules fusaient des deux camps depuis quelques minutes quand d'autres élèves, intrigués par les bruits, sortirent en trombe du grand hall. Ils se joignirent à la mêlée générale et le champ de bataille s'agrandit encore un peu plus. Presque tous les élèves du château étaient présents maintenant et depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, Harry n'avait jamais assisté à une telle folie.

La fureur et colère du début avait laissé place aux rires. Neville tomba à la renverse après que Ernie McMillian l'ai poussé, ce dernier essayant d'éviter un tir de Ginny. Pendant ce temps Pansy et Hermione se livrer une lutte sans merci. Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard amusé ; ils n'avaient jamais vu leurs amie aussi enragée, elle qui savait pourtant garder son calme en toute circonstance. Seamus et Dean affrontaient deux Serdaigles de 4ème année et il faut bien le dire, se faisaient battre à plate couture.

Ils virent cependant Malefoy s'en prendre à un pauvre première année de Griffondor, qui s'était fait le plus petit possible pour passer à travers tout ce chahut. Les deux amis se firent un clin d'œil.

" Prêt? " lança Harry

D'un bref mouvement de tête Ron acquiesça.

Leurs baguettes décrivirent de grands cercle dans la neige et ils dirent d'une même voix _Wingardium leviosa_!! Toute la neige autour d'eux se dressa dans les airs. Ron la rassembla devant sa baguette d'un geste vif et à peine avait-il prononcé _Amplificatum_! , que Harry l'envoya droit sur le blond d'un mouvement de lancer de Quidditch ; sauf que c'était avec sa baguette et non pas une batte. Dans un immense éclat de rire général, le jeune Serpentard se retrouva sous au moins 1m de neige et on ne vit que sa main dépasser de l'épais manteau blanc. Il l'agita au bout de quelques secondes - surement le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il s'était passé - pour que quelqu'un le sorte de là. Goyle et Crabbe se précipitèrent - ou tout du moins après que l'information soit arrivée au cerveau, soit une bonne minute encore après - pour le délivrer de son étrange tombeau sous les cris de Pansy Parkinson.

Le jeune Griffondor en profita pour déguerpir le plus vite possible vers le château, tandis qu'une voix rugissait derrière lui Tu vas me le payer Potter!

Mais Harry s'était déjà bien éloigner et entamait un duel avec Neville. Il s'apprêtait à tirer quand il trébucha sur Colin Crivey, à terre après une rafale lancée par Luna. Son tir dévia et fut horrifié quand il vit sa véritable cible.

_Quelle bande de gamin stupides...Rien de mieux à faire que de s'envoyer des boules de neige...dire que certains passent leurs B.U.S.E.S et d'autres leurs A.S.P.I.C.s Dire que ça aurait pu être une occasion rêver de retirer une centaine de points aux Griffondor...MA maison...heureusement que jusque juin....grrrr encore tout ce temps! Comment je vais tenir pour m'empêcher de mettre des retenues à Potter!? Pour pouvoir l'observer de plus près...AARRGG!!!!!_

Perdu dans ses pensées, Severus Snape n'avait pas remarqué le projectile et il le prit en pleine tête. La neige était glacée et elle coulait à présent sur ses cheveux qui semblaient encore plus gras que d'habitude, et aussi dans son cou, ce qui lui arracha un horrible frisson. Rouge de colère, il se retourna pour voir quel morveux avait fait ça, jubilant maintenant à l'idée de pouvoir lui mettre un mois de colle avec Rusard. Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs et il devient encore plus rouge - si cela était possible - lorsqu'il vit un Harry Potter plus blanc que neige, le regardant les yeux écarquiller derrière ses verres, la bouche grande ouverte.

" POTTER!!! " rugit Snape. _Il va me le payer cher, très cher! _Mais il failli s'étouffer en ravalant ses mots. _Non je ne peux pas lui enlever 200 points, on perdrait la coupe de fin d'année...je ne peux pas non plus le mettre en retenue il a entrainement de Quidditch après les cours, et on DOIT gagner le tournoi...._

Sa tête bouillonnait quand il lui vint une idée..Qui semblait être la meilleure vu la situation...

Une flopée de neige s'écrasa sur le visage du Griffondor, recouvrant ses lunettes, s'immisçant dans sa bouche et dans ses narines, gelant ses pommettes et son front. Harry resta bouche bée un instant, comme tout ses camarades autour de lui. Personne n'osa bouger et le silence qui venait de s'abattre fut briser par un éclat de rire. Snape riait... s'était la première fois que Harry - et les autres - l'entendait rire, d'un rire sincère et pas un de ses affreux rictus qui avait le don de vous glacez le sang. Harry cracha la neige qu'il avait dans la bouche et s'essuya le visage ainsi que ses lunettes pour y voir plus clair. Alors que des murmures d'étonnements et des rires discrets se firent entendre, il remarqua que Snape avait continué sa route et se dirigeait vers l'établissement.

_Si il avait vu sa tête..extraordinaire..C'est encore plus jouissif que les heures de colle. Si cet Apollon croyait s'en tirer comme ça! Ridicule...il était d'un ridicule! ....Qu'est ce que?!!!_

Le professeur avait senti quelque chose lui toucher la fesse droite. Il déglutit avec peine et regarda par dessus son épaule; il vit sa robe noire maculée d'un blanc éclatant.

Se retournant d'un bond il vit Potter le regardait d'un air de défi.

_Mince, je voulait pas le toucher là...C'était son dos que je visais...humm son dos...Bon tant pis, garde un air déterminé et ne te met pas à rougir surtout! Pourquoi il s'approche de moi, pourquoi il pointe sa baguette dans ma direction??!_

_" Tempesta nivis!!_ " Il vit alors un tourbillon de neige et de glace sortir de la baguette de Snape venir le frapper de plein fouet. Il sentit ses pieds quitter le sol, qu'il frappa violement quelques mètres plus loin. Les élèves regardaient la scène, ébahis.

" Harry! " Hermione se précipita sur lui pour l'aider à se relever. Son corps tremblait, tous ses membres était glacés, il n'avait jamais eu aussi froid de toute sa vie. Le sort qui l'avait atteint était particulièrement puissant.

Mais en voyant Snape tourner encore les talons, l'air plus heureux que jamais, il rassembla toutes ses forces, et se releva difficilement. Il tituba vers le maitre des potions, la voix d'Hermione se faisant de plus en plus lointaine. Sans s'en rendre compte il s'était mis à courir, malgré la douleur que lui infligeaient ses muscles. On aurait dit que la glace s'était insinuée en lui; ses muscles, son sang, sa chair, tout était froid.

_J'y suis peut être allé un peu fort...mais non c'est Potter c'est donc mérité....oui mais quand même le pauvre....ne dit pas n'importe quoi Severus, c'est Potter! Ce bruit....qu'est ce donc? Comme quelqu'un qui coure..._

Severus n'eut pas le temps de se retourner. Il sentit deux bras lui enserrer la taille et le pousser contre le sol. Il plongea la tête la première dans le blanc manteau, lâchant brusquement les ouvrages qu'il tenait en main. Harry venait de le plaquer, à la façon d'un joueur de rugby (un sport moldu qu'il avait vu une fois à la télévision chez les Dursley).

Une vague de frayeur l'envahit, ainsi que le reste de ses amis. Tout le monde avait les yeux braqués sur eux. C'est en se référençant aux murmures d'étonnements et de stupeurs qu'il entendait qu'il se dit brusquement : _Mais...mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait??!!Par la barbe du grand Merlin, je tiens Snape dans mes bras, je l'ai poussé, et maintenant je vais....mourir? Glups...._

Snape essaya de se dégager de son emprise mais Harry le maintenait fermement et tout le poids de son corps était appuyé contre le sien. Perdu dans ses pensées en essayant de savoir comment son professeur allait se venger il n'avait pas défait son étreinte.

" Po..tt....aarrgg...er " tenta vainement Snape de crier, puisqu'il avait la bouche enfouit dans la neige. C'est en entendant ce son étouffé qu'Harry se détacha légèrement, et ce fut l'occasion pour son professeur de se retourner pour mieux le pousser, avec fureur. Harry tomba sur les fesses, encore étourdit par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Snape se releva en rugissant encore une fois son nom et sortit sa baguette. Repris par la même folie qui l'avait poussé à agir de la sorte, il sauta dans ses jambes et son professeur se retrouva à son tour, les fesses dans la neige.

Autour d'eux, des rires s'élevèrent. C'est vrai que la vue du grand Harry Potter et du redoutable Severus Snape assis dans la neige, se regardant d'un air ahuri et les bras ballants avait de quoi laisser hilare. Même Neville osa sourire, mais pas trop; si Snape le voyait....ça le fit frissonner.

Les boules de neige reprirent soudain ;c'est Ron qui avait déclencher la reprise, pour essayer de détourner l'attention des autres de son ami.

Mais Snape ne rigolait pas du tout. Au contraire il se jeta sur Harry, et empoigna fermement ses bras pour les lui plaquer sur le sol. Il ne savait ce qu'il allait faire, mais il savait qu'il voulait lui faire mal. C'est apparemment ce que son jeune élève se dit aussi quand il le sentit lui enfoncer ses dents dans le cou. Snape émit un son entre le rugissement et le grognement.

_Si il savait que j'ai crié non pas parce que j'ai eu mal....Ne rougit pas Severus, non je te l'interdit! Oh non...contrôle toi, contrôle ton corps...Pourquoi donc Potter me fait il soudainement cet effet là?! Je le haïssais il y a à peine une minute.....Tu as toujours aimé son corps ne dit pas le contraire...sa peau, ses lèvres...Stop! Calme-toi!_

_Si Snape apprenait que si je l'ai mordu ce n'était pas pour lui faire mal....mais si c'était dans cet unique but! Tu plaisantes? Tu voulais goutter sa peau, si blanche, et si douce, tu peux le sentir maintenant...hmmm...non! Et si tu sortais ta langue pour savoir quel goût il a? Non mais tu rigoles??! Allez tu en meurs d'envie..et personne ne regarde maintenant....non!..Si! Non!...._

Snape sursauta en sentant quelque chose de chaud et mouillé venir se glisser sur sa peau. Il voulait le rappeler à l'ordre, lui dire Mais vous êtes cinglé Potter! ou autre chose dans cet ordre d'idée, même n'importe quoi! ; Mais il restait sans voix.

_Qu'est ce que? Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait? Oh...c'est si bon....ne dit pas n'importe quoi enfin! Harry arrête...pourquoi tu fais ça...Je ne vais pas pouvoir retenir mon corps....Relève toi! Trop tard..._

Il sentit naître le feu dans son bas ventre et une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit; son membre venait de se durcir. _Potter va me haïr encore plus, le raconter à tout le monde,...mais...lui aussi il....!!!_

Ils se regardèrent en face pour la première fois. Harry avait brusquement lâché son cou lorsqu'il avait sentit une sensation de bien être envahir son entre jambe. Il rougit timidement et cligna des yeux lorsque les deux prunelles noires se posèrent sur lui. Il pouvait sentir le souffle brulant de Severus sur sa bouche et l'entrouvrit légèrement essayant de capter en lui cette douce sensation. Leurs battements de cœur étaient puissants et irréguliers et leurs torses qui faisaient plus que s'effleurer se mouvaient l'un sur l'autre.

C'était certainement la journée la plus froide de l'année, et jamais Harry n'avait eu aussi chaud. La neige aurait pu fondre autour d'eux tellement la température de leurs corps s'était élevée.

Le professeur se releva et sans un regard pour Harry il dit d'un air aussi neutre que possible : " Potter, vu que je ne peux ni vous enlever de points, ni vous mettre de retenues - pour le moment en raison du Quidditch - vous aurez un zéro à votre prochain devoir pour vous être comporté de la sorte. "

Il partit pour de bon laissant le Griffondor seul, qui resta allongé longuement, comme pour savourer ce bref mais intense moment.


	6. Chap 6 : Reunion mouvementée

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ainsi que l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR

**Warning :** L'histoire met en scène des relations à caractère homosexuel , rating M. Si vous êtes homophobe ou trop jeune , ne lisez pas cette fic.

**Note **: Je ne me lasse pas de lire vos reviews :p

**CHAP 6 : Reunion mouvementée**

Harry remuait dans son lit ; il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il ressassait sans cesse les derniers évènements, une boule dans la gorge.

_Il y a eu le soir où j'ai trop bu, puis quand je l'ai vu sous la douche, et enfin il y a quelques jours dans la neige.... J'en ai complètement oublié la raison pour laquelle j'étais venu chez lui ! Je devrais le raconter à tout le monde que je l'ai vu, NU en train de se masturber... Mais je n'y arrive pas... Raaa pourquoi je n'ai pas atterri à Serpentard!? Je n'aurai eu aucun remords ! _

_Et puis pourquoi il me fait cet effet là?...pas que ce soit un garçon non... mais c'est Snape! Il a le double de mon âge...mais surtout c'est Snape! Et puis quand bien même si il m'intéressait un peu...heureusement que personne ne m'entend!...je suis son pire ennemi, un "gamin arrogant et sans intérêt», et, et, et ...il s'est touché en pensant à MOI, il a eu une réaction en étant sur MOI! Bon, si ça se trouve il pensait à quelqu'un d'autre qui s'appelle Harry, je ne suis pas le seul homme à porter ce prénom ! _

_J'ai dit homme ? C'est vrai que je n'ai plus le corps d'un jeune garçon m'enfin quand même ! _

_Et puis quand il s'est retrouvé sur moi, ce n'était qu'une réaction anatomique indépendante de sa volonté, ce n'est pas vraiment à cause de moi si il était dans cet état. Je suis sûr que c'est un autre Harry...comment pourrait-il me désirer alors qu'il me hait plus que n'importe qui, même plus que n'importe quoi ?! _

_Il m'exècre au plus haut point, JAMAIS il ne m'a parlé avec délicatesse ou respect, même quand j'allai très mal, il faisait tout pour me rabaisser...oui ça doit être ça, il doit s'agir d'un autre Harry. Il doit connaître beaucoup de monde en dehors d'ici, sortir certains soirs ou les weekends …de plus avec le corps qu'il a...ça doit être un autre homme quand il n'est plus le "professeur Snape », un autre homme quand il n'est pas avec ses élèves...._

Il soupira bruyamment, déçu des conclusions qui s'étaient imposées.

" Harry ? Tu dors ". C'était la voix de Ron.

" Non. Toi non plus à ce que je vois."

" Dis moi...je pourrais te parler ? ".

Il faut dire que son ami choisissait toujours les bons moments pour discuter. A 1h15 du matin, dans leurs dortoirs.

" Allez viens ! " l'invita Harry, en écartant les drapés de son lit.

Pour ne pas réveiller les autres occupants du dortoir, ils devaient chuchoter pour communiquer, et quand Ron se retrouva sur le lit du brun, celui ci lança un sort de silence autour d'eux.

" Voila" reprit Harry d'un ton normal. " Ce sera nettement plus pratique. Alors qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?...C'est à propos...d'Hermione? "

Ron secoua la tête, muet. Il lui fallu plusieurs secondes avant de répondre, la gorge sèche : " Oui ". Après ce douloureux murmure, il entreprit de toussoter un peu avant de continuer.

" Quand je suis sortit de la salle commune, elle était déjà partie. J'ai dû courir pour la rattraper. Je l'ai vu rentrer dans une salle et je me suis caché derrière la porte."

_Tient, ça me rappelle ma soirée..._songea Harry.

" J'étais tellement occupé à la regarder que je n'ai pas vu Ernie arriver et il a failli me rentrer dedans! J'ai eu une de ces frousses, j'ai eu du mal à reprendre ma respiration."

_Oui, décidemment, on a eu les mêmes émotions ce soir..._

" Ensuite ils ont commencé à...." Harry s'attendait au pire : _S'embrasser ? Se toucher ? Pauvre Ron..._

" Ils ont commencé à ... travailler ". Harry ne pu retenir un sourire.

" Pendant au moins une heure...il voulait_ vraiment _apprendre quelque chose. C'est ce que j'ai cru au début...A un moment, Hermione lui a dit qu'ils avaient fini. Et là j'ai vu Ernie se rapprocher d'elle dangereusement.

Il lui a dit qu'il aimerait beaucoup la remercier...à sa manière ! Je pensais être au comble du malheur quand il a approché ses lèvres de son visage. J'ai failli rentrer dans la classe pour lui coller mon poing dans la figure !

Mais si Hermione avait découvert que je l'espionnais, c'est moi qui me serais pris des coups... Mais le pire dans l'histoire, le _pire_ !!"

Ron avait dit ce mot d'une voix plus qu'aigue, au bord des larmes.

" Le pire, reprit le jeune rouquin, c'est qu'elle lui a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'embrasser, parce qu'elle était déjà AMOUREUSE de quelqu'un d'autre. J'étais complètement déboussolé, comme si j'avais reçu un coup sur la tête. Et soudain ta cape a disparu ! Sur le moment j'étais incapable de réfléchir au pourquoi du comment ... Hermione et Ernie allaient sortir, et j'étais là ! Devant la porte!"

_Mince je l'ai mis dans de beaux draps ! Mais bon, ma situation était aussi dès plus délicates..._

" Comment tu as fait pour t'en sortir ? "

" Eh bien, je paniquais car si je me mettais à courir dans le couloir, quel que soit le côté que je prenais, je ne serais jamais arrivé au bout avant qu'il ne sortent. Et forcément Hermione aurait deviné que ma présence dans le coin était loin d'être une coïncidence. C'est là que j'ai vu une porte apparaitre dans le mur. Je me suis précipiter pour l'ouvrir et j'ai littéralement plongé dedans. C'était une sorte de placard."

" La salle sur demande..." mentionna Harry.

" Oui...j'ai attendu une bonne dizaine de minute puis je suis remonté à notre salle commune. Hermione était surement montée se coucher....Tu te rends compte Harry?! Elle aime quelqu'un...ça veut dire que je n'ai aucune chance! Qui c'est à ton avis ?! Sûrement un septième année...donc on le connait forcément!

_Mon pauvre, pauvre ami...si tu savais! C'est toi qu'elle aime! Mais ça c'est à vous de vous le dire, je ne vais pas m'en mêler, sauf si la situation dégénère trop, ce qui n'est pas encore le cas._

Harry réconforta son _pauvre ami _comme il le pouvait, en lui expliquant qu' Hermione avait peut être dit ça uniquement pour éloigner McMillian, et qu'il avait encore ses chances. Ron qui n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle, retrouva un air enjoué et alla se coucher, apaisé.

Après avoir levé le sort de silence, le jeune homme à la cicatrice se tourna sur le ventre en enserra son oreiller, cherchant enfin le sommeil.

«Hey Harry! " chuchota Ron.

« Humm? »

" Pourquoi la cape a disparu ?"

Prit de court Harry balbutia, se dégageant la tête de sa prise : " Peut être qu'elle revient au bout d'un certain moment à son propriétaire...comme une protection si jamais on me la vole..." Il espérait que ses explications seraient plausibles, il n'avait pas envie d'expliquer à Ron le _pourquoi du comment_.

" Ah d'accord, c'est pratique...maintenant je le saurais! "

Ils s'endormirent peu après, chacun rêvant à sa Muse.

Au petit déjeuner, chacun semblait encore plongé dans un demi-sommeil, sauf Hermione, qui lisait avidement un livre posé sur ses genoux, tout en sirotant son thé.

Elle était en face de Ron ; à la gauche de celui ci, il y avait Harry, qui touillait mollement ses céréales ; à sa droite, une chaise vide, puis Neville.

Alors qu'il allait presque s'endormir dans ses œufs au plat, un frisson le parcouru. Quelque chose de froid et à la fois de léger comme l'air venait de le frôler. Neville eu la même réaction que lui. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose s'était assis entre eux deux. Ron tourna lentement la tête et retrouva nez à nez avec le Baron Sanglant ! Leurs visages se touchaient presque, et totalement terrorisé Ron hurla après cette abominable vision.

" Je vous ai fait peur ?! Grimaça l'horrible fantôme. C'était le but vous en convenez ! "

Puis il se tourna vers Neville qui était aussi livide que lui et le regarda d'un air cruel. " Vous aussi je vous effraie ? " Puis il laissa échapper un rire presque démoniaque et s'envola hors de la grande salle, ses habits maculés de sang flottant lugubrement derrière lui. Le cœur de Neville s'était tellement affolé qu'il se maintenait la poitrine en inspirant de grandes bouffées d'air. La scène n'était pas passée inaperçue aux yeux des Serpentard qui s'esclaffaient sans retenue, les montrant du doigt.

Ron, rouge de honte, sortit à son tour, suivit par ses deux meilleurs amis.

" J'ai été surpris c'est tout! " fulmina le rouquin.

" T'inquiète pas, on aurait réagit de la même manière." le rassura Hermione.

" Oui, oui...bien sûr." répondit maladroitement Harry. Pour couper court à la discussion il leur expliqua qu'il avait vu un mot sur le tableau dans la salle commune ce matin, qui disait que la réunion avec Snape aurait lieu à Prè-au-Lard, dans deux jours.

_Non seulement je vais me taper les âneries de ces mioches, mais dans un lieu public en plus! Avec Potter et sa bande de...!! Potter...j'essaye de ne pas penser à ce fâcheux incident mais c'est plus fort que moi! Je suis sûr que s'il s'est soudainement "durcit" à mon contact, c'est contre son gré. _

_Après tout, c'est une réaction normale dans ce genre de situation. Potter n'est sûrement pas gay, avec toutes ces dégénérées qui lui tournent autour il doit avoir du mal à résister à ses hormones. Et quand bien même s'il l'était, JAMAIS il ne pourrait ressentir une quelconque attirance pour moi. Il me déteste et me voit comme un vieux rabougri aux cheveux gras, je l'ai assez entendu celle la!_

Le maitre des potions progressait dans les rues du village, au milieu d'une foule d'élève qui s'écartait plus que la normale pour le laisser passer. On était le 15 décembre et c'était déjà leur troisième réunion, la précédente s'étant finie plus tôt que prévue ; Snape s'était sauvé comme un voleur quand quelques élèves avaient regagnés leurs dortoirs, il ne voulait pas revivre ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois.

Il se retrouva devant l'enseigne des Trois Balais, et prit une profonde inspiration avant de pousser la porte. L'air était quelque peu enfumé, et le brouhaha qui régnait dans la pièce lui fit bourdonner les oreilles.

Sa première initiative fut d'aller s'accouder au bar afin de prendre un verre. Il ne remarqua pas _son_ groupe d'élève qui l'attendait tout au fond de la pièce. Un homme quelques tabourets à sa gauche, vint à sa rencontre et commença à discuter avec Snape. Harry regardait de loin la scène, amer. 

_C'est bien ce que je pensais, il a des fréquentations hors de Poudlard. Qui c'est ce type? Je n'avais jamais vu Snape sourire à quelqu'un pendant une conversation...Non mais je suis jaloux?! Bon je vais aller le chercher sinon on peut toujours attendre..._

" Hum, hum" entendit Snape derrière son dos. Lui et son _ami _se retournèrent pour dévisager le jeune Griffondor.

" Eh bien on ne vous a jamais apprit que c'était impoli de couper une conversation, d'ordre privé qui plus est, **P**otter ! " maugréa le professeur.

" On ne vous a jamais dit que c'était impoli d'arriver en retard à une réunion, professeur **S**nape " avait répondu Harry avec cynisme, sans se rendre compte que la troisième personne le dévisager toujours.

" Potter! De quel droit osez-vous me parler sur ce ton! Retourner vous asseoir immédiatement à votre table ! J'arriverais quand bon me semble, je suis votre directeur et c'est moi et uniquement moi qui décide de venir à cette grotesque réunion! " Il était furieux qu'on lui parle ainsi devant l'une de ses connaissances.

Harry partit sans demander son reste mais vit avec surprise que l'autre personne affichait un sourire radieux et tapoter dans le dos de Snape, lançant des regards amusés vers lui. Après avoir serré brièvement la main de son interlocuteur, Snape se dirigea à la table des Griffondor, un verre de vin à la main.

Il vit avec regret que la seule place de libre était à côté d'Harry. Il lui lança des éclairs de ses sombres yeux et entama avec encore plus d'amertume la discussion. Elle tournait autour du Quidditch car le prochain match Griffondor-Serpentard était dans quelques jours.

Harry serrait nerveusement sa troisième Biere-au-beurre. Il avait rajouté dans chacune d'elles quelques gouttes d'une Potion Alcoolisante que les jumeaux lui avait fournit. Il aimait la sensation de bien être qui l'envahissait. Surtout pour passer une réunion avec Snape, il en avait besoin pour tenir le coup.

Il n'écoutait plus du tout la conversation, trop occuper maintenant qu'il était "joyeux" à fantasmer sur Snape et sa douche ; ça ne lui arrivait jamais dans son état normal.

Il se laissa glisser dans son siège et détendit un peu sa jambe gauche, qui s'était engourdie, sur le côté. En la ramenant à lui, il avait frôlé quelque chose, et se dit que c'était le pied de la table. Mais il se ravisa en réfléchissant au fait que la table ne pouvait pas porter d'étoffe. Il rapprocha à nouveau sa jambe et entreprit de caresser doucement du bout du pied ladite chose.

C'était chaud et rugueux à la fois ; il monta son pied un peu plus haut pour essayer de savoir jusqu'où ça allait. Plongé dans sa boisson, il n'avait pas pensé à regarder où menait sa jambe, jusqu'au moment où il sentit bouger ce qu'il caressait depuis une bonne minute.

Il leva la tête, les yeux mi-clos, l'air parfaitement détendu, buvant encore une douce gorgée. Mais il manqua de s'étouffer en l'avalant de travers, quand il vit Snape rapprocher sa chaise de la sienne.

" Potter, si vous voulez bien arrêter de me faire du pied, c'est très perturbant " Il lui avait murmuré ces mots d'une voix _presque sensuelle _selon Harry.

_Presque _parce qu'il se dit qu'il aurait aimé l'entendre comme ça mais qu'en réalité elle devait être froide, voir agressive. Sauf que si il avait été sobre, il se serait rendu compte que Snape avait le teint légèrement rosit et que sa voix était belle et bien sensuelle, encore plus que ce qu'il pouvait imaginer.

Ils étaient côte à côte, et s'étaient aussi rapprochés du bord de la table, de façon à ce que personne ne puisse voir leurs jambes. Harry colla l'intégralité de sa jambe à celle de son professeur, sans aucun gène.

_Mais il va me rendre fou s'il continue comme ça ! Il faut que j'enlève ma jambe de là...oh non pourquoi l'enlever c'est tellement agréable...Bon allez, il y a beaucoup de monde en plus..._

Il posa doucement sa main sur le genou de son élève et l'écarta de lui, pour lui signaler gentiment d'arrêter. Harry fut tellement étonné de ce geste, ni agressif, si "attentionné" selon lui, qu'il le prit pour une avance. Il replaqua alors tendrement sa jambe contre celle de Snape et se mit à la frotter beaucoup plus explicitement. Il écarta son entre jambe et ondula très légèrement du bassin, de façon à ce que seul l'ancien Serpentard puisse le sentir, étant donné qu'il avait toujours sa main sur son jeans. Plus personne ne portait sa robe vu la chaleur qu'il faisait dans l'établissement, sauf Snape bien sûr.

Il ne put s'empêcher de resserrer l'étreinte de sa main et la fit glisser lentement vers le haut. Comment résister à une telle tentation? Harry avait les yeux fermés et savourait cet intense moment en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Le feu lui brûlait les joues ainsi que son pantalon, dans lequel il se sentait à l'étroit.

Severus lui, restait implacable...enfin en apparence. A l'intérieur de son corps c'était de la folie; des décharges électriques partaient du bout de ces doigts qui étaient en contact avec Harry et descendaient à son membre qui prenait vie. Il caressait franchement la cuisse du Griffondor sans monter trop haut pour ne pas être vu. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait, il était complètement envouté par l'irrésistible charme du beau brun. Il voulait l'embrasser sauvagement et le prendre sur la table du pub, et il le voulait maintenant!

" Professeur Snape !! " demanda brusquement une voix derrière lui.

Il sursauta et retira sa main de la jambe de Potter, priant pour que ce geste soit passé inaperçu.

_Salazar mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait??!! _Tous les regards en cet instant se tournèrent vers lui.


	7. Chap 7 : Le match de Quidditch

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ainsi que l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR

**Warning :** L'histoire met en scène des relations à caractère homosexuel , rating M. Si vous êtes homophobe ou trop jeune , ne lisez pas cette fic.

**Note :** Ravie de savoir que mon histoire vous plaît et vous tienne en haleine :D Je peux déja vous annoncez que les choses vont devenir "sérieuses" , si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, à partir du prochain s'intitulera : Le bal de Noël... ENJOY!

**CHAP 7 : Le match de Quidditch**

_Salazar mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait??!! _Tous les regards en cet instant se tournèrent vers lui.

" Professeur vous allez bien? " demanda Blaise Zabini, devant l'air embarrassé de Snape.

" Oui, oui, je réfléchissais, vous m'avez surpris...Que voulez vous Monsieur Zabini ? "

C'est avec soulagement qu'il remarqua que les autres élèves reprirent leurs conversations. Personne n'avait remarqué...sauf Potter qu'il ne le quittait pas d'une seconde.

" J'aurai aimé vous parler en privé Monsieur...vous savez…à propos de ce dont nous avons déjà fait allusion..." fit Blaise presque gêné devant un Harry qui fulminait de plus en plus.

" Oui bien sûr Blaise, j'arrive. Laissez-moi une minute le temps de finir mon verre." Il lui avait répondu d'un ton si paternaliste que la rage et la colère envahirent Harry. Tout désir fut chassé en un clin d'œil. La haine qu'il lui vouait ne pouvait pas disparaitre aussi facilement. Il n'était même plus question de lui et de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

" Je vous laisse, j'ai bien mieux à faire " glissa-t-il à l'intention des Griffondor qui le regardaient se lever. " Considérez cette réunion comme terminée."

Ce fut la goutte de potion qui fit déborder le chaudron.

" PARDON ??!! " cria soudainement le Survivant.

" Qu'avez-vous Potter?! Encore ce besoin d'attirer l'attention sur vous ?! Tout le monde vous regarde au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarquer! "

Mais Harry s'en fichait éperdument. Contrairement à Snape, il était habitué aux pairs d'yeux tournés vers lui.

" Non mais c'est complètement dingue! C'est vous NOTRE directeur, et vous venez en aide aux SERPENTARDS! Cela ne vous a jamais traversé l'esprit, que nous aussi on pouvait avoir besoin d'AIDE. Et je ne vous parle pas de ces réunions collectives ! De nombreux étudiants aimeraient venir dans votre bureau pour vous parlez, mais vous refusez catégoriquement chaque entretien ! Oh bien sûr, on a voulu voir Madame McGonagall, qui ELLE se serait fait un plaisir de nous recevoir ! Mais Dumbledore a refusé ! Il a dit que seul vous pouvez être apte maintenant à répondre à nos demandes ! Malgré la peur que vous vous efforciez d'inspirer, nous n'avons pas le choix! Et si vous refusez encore des entretiens avec les élèves de votre maison, j'irai parler au directeur sur le champ ! "

" Je peux en placer une POTTER ?! " siffla le maitre des potions, comme un serpent près à attaquer.

" NON! Je n'ai pas finit! " répliqua Harry, plus têtu que jamais. Décidemment l'alcool le mettait dans de dangereuses situations...

Il reprit tout aussitôt devant l'air ahuri de Snape :

" NEVILLE ! Aimerait beaucoup que vous l'aidiez à convaincre Madame Pince de lui prêter "_Botanique et plantes venues d'ailleurs_" qui se trouve dans la réserve de la bibliothèque. Et que vous lui expliquiez comment préparer certaines potions à partir de ses plantes, il en a une très belle collection vous savez! Cela pourrez même vous intéressez"

"Oui enfin...pas si belle que ça." murmura Neville de plus en plus bas jusqu'à s'éteindre dans un petit gémissement de malaise.

" COLIN ! Voudrait savoir quelles études envisager pour devenir journaliste-reporter ! "

" DEAN ! Serait ravit que vous l'écoutiez à propos des problèmes qu'a sa famille qui habite le Sud de l'Irlande! Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le pays est dans une crise économique grave suite à la guerre, qui a fait particulièrement des ravages là bas!

Il s'arrêta enfin, attendant la réponse de Snape...Que pouvait-il répondre à ce tumultueux monologue ?

" Potter..." reprit son directeur en fermant les yeux. Il se massait la tempe gauche nerveusement.

_Il a raison sur le fait que je ne les aide pas....et j'ai dit à Dumbledore que je le faisais, histoire de régler le problème. Si ce vieux fou découvre que j'ai menti, ce qui ne saurait tarder vu qu'il finit toujours par tout savoir... - ce qu'il m'énerve!! - j'aurai de sacrées remontrances..._

" Je comprends votre position Monsieur **P**otter, je vous donne ma _parole _que je vais y remédier. Non pas parce que ça me fait plaisir, mais parce que j'y suis malheureusement obligé" vociféra t il entre ses dents.

" Londubat ! " aboya-t-il en direction de Neville, qui essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas paraitre émotif. " Demain, 20h dans mon bureau. Et ramener moi la liste de votre _collection_ de plantes..."

Harry arborait un air de victoire et se leva pour aller se prendre une autre Bierre-au-beurre. Mais en reculant sa chaise trop brusquement, le petit flacon qui était dans la poche de sa robe (accrochée au dos de la chaise) tomba et se brisa inévitablement. Il essaya de cacher le bruit du verre par un éternuement un peu trop bruyant. Mais Snape, adepte des potions, savait reconnaitre le bruit d'une fiole qui se casse entre mille. Il se retourna et attrapa le bras de Potter, avant que celui ci ne puisse faire disparaitre les traces de sa bêtise; il pointa sa baguette sur le liquide jaunâtre et après avoir murmuré quelques incantations, il se tourna vers Harry.

" Alors Potter, je croyais vous avoir prévenu..." fit il d'une voix mielleuse au creux de son oreille. " Je doute qu'un elfe puisse vous fournir ce genre d'objet, et je doute aussi sur vos capacités à réaliser ceci...Je ne sais pas qui vous l'a donné, mais sachez que vous allez le regretter. Certes vous êtes majeur, mais l'alcool est interdit dans l'établissement, et cette sortie s'effectue dans le cadre de l'école. De plus, je vous ai clairement indiqué la dernière fois que je ne voulais plus vous voir ivre, Potter!"

" Mais Monsieur, je ne suis absolument pas ivre comme vous dites, je.."

"Silence!" le coupa Snape. " Je me fiche de savoir si vous êtes légèrement éméché ou complètement plein comme un chaudron ! Vous avez bu illégalement, c'est tout ce qui compte! Les vacances de Noël vont bientôt arriver, mais après celles ci , Quidditch ou pas , je me vois dans l'obligation de vous coller UN mois de retenue. Ce sera avec moi ou Rusard, je verrais cela plus tard!"

Il lâcha Harry et sortit du pub avec Zabini.

Ron et Hermione lui demandèrent ce qu'il s'était passé, alors qu'ils sortaient à leur tour des Trois Balais. Harry leurs expliqua pour la potion, et le mois de colle qui l'attendait.

" Il aura peut être oublié après Noël, qui sais...En tout cas tu dois te sortir cet affreux bonhomme de la tête, dans trois jours on a le match de Quidditch. En plus, il a été très clair là dessus....si on ne gagne pas la coupe, il va nous en faire baver, qu'on soit ses élèves ou pas!" déclara Ron.

" Ouai..." Mais Harry avait un nouvel "incident" à ajouter à sa liste, et se sentait de plus en plus perdu face au comportement de Snape...

Le match allait bientôt débuter et les gradins étaient déjà bondés de monde. Les deux équipes rentrèrent sur le terrain et Harry, capitaine de l'équipe pour sa deuxième année consécutive, serra avec dégoût la main de Malfoy. Madame Bibine les avait carrément obligés, sous peine d'annuler le match!

Le sifflet retentit et les joueurs s'élancèrent avec grâce dans les airs....enfin sauf pour les deux batteurs de Serpentard, à savoir Crabbe et Goyle.

" Bienvenue à tous, pour un match qui s'apprête à être très serré, opposant Serpentard à Griffondor ! " s'exclama Colin Crivey au micro.

Les exclamations de joies et les cris d'encouragements fusaient de toute part, ainsi que des rugissements sonores plus vrais que nature. Luna n'avait pas abandonné sa coiffe de lion malgré qu'elle soit à Serdaigle.

" C'est Ginny Weasley qui récupère le Souaffle! Elle évite un cognard, puis deux, trois, quatre!! Goyle est apparemment en forme aujourd'hui...dommage que son cerveau le soit moins pendant les cours de métamorphose, à ce qu'on dit!"

_Et pas qu'en métamorphose,_ se surprit à penser Hermione.

" Crivey! " hurla Snape depuis sa place. Ce fut le dernier commentaire amusant de Colin.

" Et....Weasley marque! 10 - 0 pour Griffondor!! "

Harry scrutait l'horizon, sans aucune trace du vif d'or. Malfoy aussi semblait le chercher en vain.

" C'est Zabini qui reprend la balle, attention Ron! Il évite les cognards...a non il vient de s'en prendre un dans la jambe! Bien joué Peakes! Il laisse tomber la balle et c'est la talentueuse Demelza Robins qui reprend le Souaffle ! Elle passe à Ginny qui marque encore une fois! 20 - 0 pour Griffondor ! Bletchey devrait faire un peu plus attention à ses buts!"

Dans les gradins les Griffondors redoublaient de cris de joie! Certains Poufsouffle se joignaient à eux, ainsi que certains Serdaigle. D'autres rageaient, comme les verts et argents, qui commençaient à s'impatienter de ne pas voir leur équipe marquer.

" Vaisey récupère le Souaffle et file droit vers Ron Weasley, prêt à arrêter son tir! Il évite Peakes, passe à Zabini , qui le repasse et il....rate son tir! Bravo Ron!

Attention Ron renvoie à Thomas qui veut le passer à Ginny , mais trop tard il se prend un cognard que son coéquipier Ritchie Coote voulait envoyer sur Goyle! Et c'est Zaibini qui prend le Souaffle qui lance...et qui marque! 20 - 10 pour Griffondor !

Des clameurs s'élevèrent du côté des Serpentard qui brandirent des drapeaux verts à bout de bras.

" Weasley renvoi la balle à Robins qui évite de justesse le cognard de Goyle, qui....hey! Je demande un penalty pour faute !! " Aussitôt Madame Bibine siffla, n'ayant pas besoin de sa remarque pour accorder le penalty.

" Boutenchoc!!(1) De Goyle contre Robins! PENALTY".

Goyle avait foncé dans Demelza délibérément ; déséquilibrée, elle fut rattraper et remise sur son balai par Ron et Peakes qui avaient réagit au quart de tour.

" Thomas, tirez ce penalty ! " Demelza venait à peine de se remettre de sa frayeur, il ne lui semblait pas judicieux de la faire jouer ce tir.

" Dean Thomas tiiiiire et MAARQUE! 30 - 10 pour Griffondor !! "

Une hola d'étincelle rouge et or se déclencha et Luna fit rugir son lion ; Harry sentit une montée d'adrénaline dans ses veines à cette vue depuis son balai. Il se mit à chercher plus avidement encore la petite boule dorée.

" Attention, Vaisey s'approche des buts de Griffondor , il tire , mais Ron plonge du mauvais côté !! Et Serpentard marque un nouveau but! 30 - 20 pour Griffondor. Comme je vous l'ai dit un match très serré ! "

Soudain, Snape qui était assis dans la tribune des professeurs se leva et courut en bas des gradins et s'appuyant fermement à la rambarde, il se mit à hurler :

" WEASLEEEYYY! Vous avez intérêt à mieux surveiller vos buts vous m'entendez ???!!!! Je vous garantis que si l'équipe perd par votre faute j'enverrai le BARON SANGLANT DORMIR AVEC VOUS DANS VOTRE DORTOIR, DANS VOTRE LIT SI IL LE FAUT!!!!!!!!!!! "

Il faut croire que l'épisode du petit déjeuner n'avait pas échappé à Snape.

Draco n'en croyait pas ses oreilles...son dévoué professeur, son propre parrain qu'il appréciait plus que n'importe quel autre élève...voulait que Griffondor gagne ! Il savait qu'il en était le directeur, mais quand même, il ne faisait aucun doute à ses yeux que Snape était toujours de leur côté! Qu'il restait Serpentard dans l'âme, qu'il restait Snape... _Bien sûr, et quel Serpentard ! Se rallier aux Griffondor, juste pour pouvoir avoir la coupe sur SON bureau. Finalement je ne vois pas pourquoi ça m'étonne..._se dit amèrement Draco, déçu du comportement de Snape, même si il n'oserait jamais lui dire.

Aussi brusquement que le professeur de potion s'était levé, Neville, quelques rangées plus loin, en fit de même. Il mit ses mains en porte voix et hurla à plein poumons " ROOON!!! T'as entendu j'espère!!!!!!!!! BOUGE-TOI UN PEU SINON JE VAIS TE TUUUERRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ginny ma puce, continue comme ça tu es FANTAAASTIIIQUE ! "

Le pauvre rouquin avait eu du mal à enregistrer tout ce qu'on venait de lui cracher à la figure, mais il savait maintenant que protéger ses buts était sa seule chance de survie. Pour se motiver d'avantage il se dit que non seulement les balles qui arrivaient étaient des têtes de Snape et qu'il fallait les dégommer sous peine d'Avada Kedavra , mais que plus vite ils auraient gagner le match, plus vite il démolirait Neville pour avoir appeler sa sœur "ma puce".

_Non mais quel incapable ce Weasley! Incroyable qu'il soit encore dans l'équipe ! Tient, Potter semble s'agiter là haut...il se demande sûrement ce que j'ai crié à son stupide ami Weasley ! _pensa Snape alors _qu'il remontait les escaliers._

_Il se met à accélérer à une vitesse foudroyante ! Son balai est vraiment efficace ! Il n'a rien avoir avec ça ! Encore un talent qu'on lui attribue à tort!_

_Mais...mais c'est sûr moi qu'il fonce comme ça! Il doit être à 100km/heure !! Mais il est fou qu'est ce qui lui prend ???!!! _

_Il veut se venger de ce que je lui ai dit !! Non mais pour qui il se prend ?! Il n'a pas à vouloir se venger, je suis son professeur, si je veux le coller un mois je le fais ! _

_Ou c'est peut être parce qu'il n'a pas aimé que je le touche...arrête t'as bien vu qu'il prenait son pied et toi aussi! Mouais enfin, il était pas dans son état normal...il n'avait bu que trois petites bières après tout....il devait être conscient de ce qu'il se passait...JE LE DETESTEEEEEE!_

"...EEEEESSTEEEE!!!" hurla Snape alors qu'Harry le percutait de plein fouet. Il lui était rentré dedans à une vitesse considérable, en ayant essayé de ralentir son balai au maximum avant l'impacte. Autour de lui des cris et des exclamations d'étonnement avaient remplacés la joie ambiante.

Dans un fracas, ils s'écroulèrent sur les gradins, qui se brisèrent par endroit sous la violence du choc. Le balai de l'attrapeur fut projeté en l'air et avant qu'il ne soit réduit en milles morceaux en atteignant le sol, McGonagall lui lança un stupefix. Harry et Snape roulèrent en bas des gradins pour se cogner à la rambarde. Le premier qui était allongé sur le second se releva douloureusement, brandissant son poing devant la figure d'un Snape inquiet.

" Potter vous n'allez quand même pas me frapper ???!!! POT....!" Il s'arrêta de parler, et fixa le poing qui se tenait devant lui.

Deux petites ailes s'en dégageaient et vibraient avec fureur, entourant les doigts du Griffondor d'un halo doré.

Les élèves à leurs proximité regardèrent à leurs tour le trophée que Harry brandissait, et se mirent à pousser des hurlement de joie ; bientôt, le stade entier fut au courant, la nouvelle s'étant répandu comme une trainée de poudre.

" GRIFFONDOR GAGNE LE MATCH! 130 - 20 !!!!"

Harry était resté assis sur Snape et lui souriait. Cette joie fut communicative car il vit pour la première fois son professeur esquisser un semblant de sourire à son égard.

Il se releva et tendit sa main gantelée et libre à Snape qui la prit, avec une poigne de fer.

" Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais vous frappez professeur?" fit Harry avec le même ton mielleux que Snape avait employé aux Trois Balais. " Même si j'aurai eu toutes les raisons de le faire ! " finit-il en regardant le concerné d'un air de défi.

Snape fixait ses deux émeraudes sans ciller, et ils se murèrent dans un silence plus qu'extraordinaire, étant donné le niveau d'agitation autour d'eux. Harry fut subitement enlever de son petit jeu de "je ne baisserais pas les yeux le premier" par son équipe qui l'avait rejoint, ainsi qu'Hermione et Luna qui chantaient à tue-tête.

Avant de partir définitivement, pour fêter l'événement, il fit un discret clin d'œil à son professeur.

Bien entendu il le détestait plus que tout, mais il le désirait tout aussi fort, maintenant il en était persuadé. Et la barrière entre la haine et l'amour était si faible qu'il avait l'impression que ces deux sentiments ne faisaient plus qu'un. Il aimait quand Snape prenait un malin plaisir à le rabaisser avec ses sarcasmes et ses regards noirs. Car si il le détestait vraiment, il l'aurait ignoré ; mais là, plus Snape s'intéressait à lui, le menaçait, n'avait qu'un mot à sa bouche : Potter, plus Harry avait l'impression que son professeur n'avait que lui à l'esprit. Et il avait vu juste...

L'homme lui rendit tout aussi discrètement son clin d'œil, savourant encore la chaleur et l'humidité qu'avait laissé le Griffondor sur ses habits.


	8. Chap 8 : Le bal de Noel

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ainsi que l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR

**Warning :** L'histoire met en scène des relations à caractère homosexuel , rating M. Si vous êtes homophobe ou trop jeune , ne lisez pas cette fic.

**Note :** J'aurai de moins en moins le temps de poster , ça m'enerve parceque j'avais deux autres fics en tête(voir 3). Mais je compte bien les écrire et vous les faire lire quand même , malgré que ça prenne plus de temps. Ce sera une Harry/Severus et une Harry/Severus + Hermione/Sirius. Minimum 7,8 chapitres. Et merci pour vos reviews!!!

Les paroles de la chanson à un moment son entre °...°

**CHAP 8 : Le bal de Noël**

La fête battait son plein. Le directeur de Poudlard avait organisé, comme chaque année, le bal de Noël ; et comme chaque année, il avait de nouvelles idées afin d'amuser encore plus ses étudiants. Aujourd'hui, le thème du bal était une sorte de karaoké sorcier, rien à voir avec celui Moldu. Il y avait une scène avec des instruments enchantés, qui jouaient merveilleusement bien, même entre des mains complètements inexpérimentées.

Les paroles des chansons défilaient dans les airs et des tourbillons de couleurs volaient un peu partout. Selon les rythmes ou les genres de musique ils changeaient de couleurs et de formes. Dumbledore avait aussi invité des petites fées des neiges, qui virevoltaient entre les élèves, dansant, chipant des friandises, en laissant des trainées de poudre blanche derrière elles. Harry en avait même vu deux faires des plongeons dans le chaudron de ponch.

Les élèves défilaient sur scène, se lançant à corps perdus dans la musique. Même les plus timides osaient y aller ; d'ailleurs pour la prochaine chanson, Ginny, Neville et Luna montèrent sur scène. D'un coup de baguette, Luna fit apparaitre un violon dans ses mains - elle allait vraiment en jouer, ce n'était pas un instrument enchanté - .

Neville et Ginny prirent le micro et le tenait chacun d'une main. Les autres instruments se déclenchèrent et Luna commença à jouer. C'était tout simplement envoutant. Les voix de Ginny et Neville se mêlaient à la perfection et leurs regards complices au fil des mots rendaient le spectacle encore plus magique. Les élèves se déhanchaient gentiment, trop absorbés par la beauté de la musique pour entamer une quelconque danse.

Une fois la chanson finie, une salve d'applaudissement retentit, et Neville devint d'un joli rouge pivoine, quand il vu que même certains Serpentards de première année l'acclamaient. Ils descendirent de l'estrade, d'habitude réservé à la table des professeurs, et Ginny et Neville s'enlacèrent tendrement. En voyant leurs lèvres se rapprocher, Ron eu un haut le cœur et s'élança vers eux en brandissant son poing. Hermione et Harry se regardèrent en panique et avant que le brun puisse proposer quelque chose, Hermione avait fondu sur Ron telle une Vélane.

" Nev....!" Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car son amie venait de lui capturer les lèvres, l'obligeant à se taire. Ron en fut très surprit, mais il abandonna vite l'idée de retrouver sa petite sœur, oubliant tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il ferma les yeux et entoura Hermione de ses bras...il avait tellement attendu ce moment, qu'il se croyait dans un rêve.

" Et Harry, tu viens pour la prochaine ??! " l'interpella Seamus, alors qu'il montait déjà prendre le micro.

" J'arrive " rigola Harry, en voyant ses deux amis ne plus se décoller d'un centimètre.

Sur scène, Dean avait prit la guitare et un Serdaigle de deuxième, ou troisième année semblait il à Harry, avait prit la basse. Au clavier c'était Padma, qui attendait que la musique commence en pouffant de rire toutes les 5 secondes, en regardant sa sœur, Cho et Lavande qui en faisaient de même. Il manquait quelqu'un à la batterie et le Griffondor vu que Blaise Zaibini trépignait devant Malfoy, comme pour qu'il lui donne son accord.

" Blaise, je t'interdis de monter la dessus, comme n'importe quel autre Serpentard, tu m'entends ??! " grogna le blond en essayant de se dégager de l'emprise de Pansy.

" Mais j'ador..."

" J'ai dit non! " le coupa à nouveau Malfoy. Il avait aussi bien dit ça pour Blaise que pour Pansy.

Blaise, déçu, tourna la tête et vit Ernie qui allait monter sur scène.

" Oh et puis zut! Je fais ce que je veux " Il avait foncé sur le pauvre McMillian et le poussa avec force. Il monta sur scène et s'installa derrière la batterie, jubilant devant un Malfoy en colère.

Harry et Seamus commencèrent à chanter un rock endiablé, et Blaise était presque en transe, faisait virevolter ses baguettes dans tous les sens. C'était tellement entrainant que tout le monde dansait. Albus avait prit la main de sa chère Minerva et l'avait entrainé sur la piste. Hagrid...bougeait (dansait ne serait pas le mot exact) avec Madame Chourave, qui gloussait de joie. Rusard avait abandonné Miss Teigne pour la bibliothécaire Madame Pince. L'ensemble des professeurs et des élèves s'amusaient mis à part Malfoy qui fulminait en essayant de repousser Parkinson, et Binns qui s'était endormit. Harry regardait ce drôle de spectacle tout en chantant, et s'aperçut qu'une autre personne ne s'amusait pas...

Snape était assis les bras croisés à une table et lançait des regards noirs tout autour de lui. Harry ne pouvait plus le quitter des yeux.

_Le pauvre il doit s'ennuyer ferme...personne ne s'intéresse à lui...enfin il ne doit s'intéresser à personne non plus...oups il regarde vers moi...il ME regarde...soit calme Harry, calme. Tient je vais essayer de lui faire un regard de séducteur et un sourire._

_Mais qu'est ce que je fais là ? Albus a insisté pour que tout le monde soit présent, mais là, vraiment j'ai ma dose ! C'est d'un grotesque ! Non mais regardez moi tous ces imbéciles qui se pavanent et se dandinent comme de la gelée de dragon. Et puis Potter qui chante ! Il lui faut vraiment son quart d'heure de gloire par jour. Ce Finnigan peut pas se la fermer je n'entends presque plus Harry ! ....Quel voix n'empêche. Il m'a vu ! Mais...mais...il me fait les yeux doux ?! Bon il m'a fait du pied, ça ne devrait pas m'étonner...Bien sûr j'aurai dû m'en douter! C'est à cette Serdaigle qui lance ces regards. Mon pauvre Severus, va t'en avant de perdre toute ta dignité._

Harry vit Cho, non loin de Snape, le regarder intensément, et quand il vit son professeur se lever il comprit. _C'était bien toi que je regardais Severus ! Je me fiche de Cho, totalement ! Non ne part pas !!! Trop tard il vient de sortir ! Vite la chanson vient de se finir...Voila, merci pour vos applaudissement, poussez vous au nom de Merlin!_

" Harry, tu as été...merveilleux " lui dit Cho en lui barrant le passage. Elle avait les yeux humides.

_Oh super! Désolé ma pauvre fille, mais j'aime les hommes, j'aime un homme,..._

_"_ J'aime S...Merci c'est gentil. Désolé j'ai une envie pressante !!! Peut être à toute l'heure «.

_Une envie pressante...bravo! J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard !! Qu'est ce que je vais dire ?...l'inviter à danser, tient ça peut être une idée!_

Il se glissa hors de la grande salle, la lourde porte de chêne se refermant brutalement derrière lui. Snape s'apprêtait à disparaître après la dernière marche d'escalier , quand résonna dans le hall , froid et désert :

" Professeur attendez ! "

L'interpellé s'arrêta, fit demi tour, et descendit quelques marches.  
" Qui a-t-il Potter ? " demanda Snape le plus froidement possible.

C'est là qu'Harry se rendit compte du ridicule de la situation...il avait presque couru pour le rattraper...pour lui demander...de DANSER !_ Mais qu'est ce qui m'a prit ?! Danser ?! Et danser quoi ? Un rock, une valse, de la salsa ??! Mais j'ai rien dans la tête ma parole?_

Voyant qu'Harry ne prenait pas la peine de lui répondre, il haussa les épaules et finit de gravir les dernières marches.

_Mais quel insolent ! Qu'est ce qu'il voulait faire au juste ? M'humilier ? Me blesser en se moquant de moi, parce que MOI je n'ai pas de cavalière ? Désolé mais c'est raté Potter. Je me fiche de cette fête stupide, tout comme des gens qui y sont._

_" _Voulez- vous danser, professeur ? " Il l'avait dit d'un ton assuré, avec tout le courage qu'un Griffondor pouvait avoir dans une telle situation.

Snape se figea sur place, l'écho de la voix du jeune homme se répercutant sur les murs de pierre, comme pour lui répéter ce qu'il avait bien entendu.

" C'est encore une de vos blague je présume " dit-il en faisant de nouveau face à Harry. Mais sa voix, fatiguée, trahissait un semblant de tristesse et de déception.

_C'est facile de jouer avec les sentiments des autres, hein Potter ?! Croyez-moi que cette proposition qui n'en est pas une, je vais vous la faire regretter longtemps. Et je n'aurai pas dû lui faire ce clin d'œil au match...je passe pour qui maintenant ! _

Harry prit une longue respiration avant de répondre. " Non, ce n'est pas une blague. Voulez vous danser avec moi, professeur Severus Snape ? " La demande était magnanime, presque aristocratique. Il accompagna celle ci d'un geste : il tendit sa main dans la direction de Snape , pour que celui ci la prenne.

_Il ne plaisante pas..._

Severus descendit marche par marche, les yeux rivés sur son Apollon, l'air le plus neutre possible.

Harry fit un léger mouvement de baguette en murmurant " _Amplificatum_ " afin que la musique de la grande salle envahisse celle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Une musique lente et douce se fit entendre et Harry pensa avec soulagement que c'était un slow.

° _I'm alone  
Yeah, I don't know if I can face the night..._°

Harry posa sa main gauche sur l'épaule de Snape et lui donna son autre main. Celui ci la prit délicatement, et posa le bout de ses doigts de son bras libre sur la taille du Griffondor. Ils se touchaient à peine, fébrilement, mais leurs cœurs tambourinaient déjà à leurs en faire mal. Leurs corps se mirent à bouger lentement au rythme des notes et leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas.

°_ I'm in tears and the cryin' that I do is for you  
I want your love - Let's break the walls between us.._.°

Plus la musique avançait, plus ils se rapprochaient. Au bout d'une minute, Snape entreprit de poser entièrement sa main sur la hanche de son jeune élève, et de serrer l'autre en la rapprochant de son torse. Harry avait des bouffées de chaleur incontrôlables et respirait avec se mit alors à faire glisser ses doigts sur le haut du bras de son professeur, dessinant des arabesques imaginaires. Severus en eût un long frisson, et tandis qu'ils continuaient de se mouvoir sur la musique, celui ci ramena le bassin du Griffondor contre le sien.

°_...Don't know what I'm gonna do  
About this feeling inside..._°

Harry se retrouva le torse collé contre celui de l'autre, sa tête au creux de son cou. Sentant leurs corps entier se frotter, il ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Il approcha ses lèvres de la peau de son professeur, et déposa un baiser très léger, attendant de voir sa réaction.

° ._**..Baby you're my angel  
Come and save me tonight  
You're my angel  
Come and make it all right **_°

Pour lui faire comprendre au combien il appréciait, Snape entrecroisa ses longs doigts fins dans ceux du jeune homme et baissa un peu la tête, afin qu'il puisse y avoir un meilleur accès. Harry posa un autre baiser, puis sortit sa langue afin de savourer encore plus cette exquise douceur. Il embrassait maintenant son cou avec passion, cherchant chaque endroit sensible. Severus était aux anges ; il fermait les yeux et soupirait de plaisir.

Quand son jeune amant lui mordit soudainement le cou, un flot de sang vint à son membre et il ne put s'empêcher de lui lâcher main pour lui entourer la taille de ses deux bras, afin de le presser encore plus contre lui. Il avait terriblement envie de l'embrasser, alors il releva la tête, l'obligeant à arrêter ses caresses. Il posa sa main sur sa joue rougit et la déplaça sur sa nuque. Leurs visages étaient distants de quelques centimètres, voir des millimètres maintenant. Severus regardait alternativement le vert profond qui ornait les yeux d'Harry, puis ses lèvres, encore ses yeux , puis il scella leur étreinte en posant sa bouche sur celle d'Harry.

° _You're the reason I live  
You're the reason I die  
You're the reason I give  
When I break down and cry...° _

Celui ci eu un léger sursaut puis il pressa plus fortement ses lèvres contre celles de Severus. Le baiser fut long puis le plus âgé sortit lentement sa langue, chaude et humide contre les lèvres rosies de son jeune amant. Harry entrouvrit instinctivement la bouche et Severus en profita pour introduire sa langue à l'intérieur. Leurs langues se touchèrent timidement, puis Harry , qui avait tellement attendu ce moment poussa le baiser plus loin, se faisant à la grande surprise de Severus , entreprenant. Ils s'embrassaient avec une passion dévorante, se mordillant de temps à autre les lèvres, ou bien les aspirant avec force.

Les gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus présents et Harry donna quelques coups de reins à Severus, ce qui eut pour effet, certes de gonfler encore plus son sexe, mais aussi de ramener brutalement l'homme à la réalité. Il s'arrêta, haletant, regardant frénétiquement autour de lui. Et si quelqu'un les avaient vu? Ils étaient quand même au beau milieu du hall et quelqu'un pouvait arriver n'importe quand. Harry le regarda, étonné, et le questionna du regard.

" Harry...quelqu'un pourrait nous voir...et puis je suis ton professeur...Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?! "

" Mais, Severus..." supplia Harry.

" Je suis désolé...je ne peux pas."

Il le serra une dernière fois, puis partit vers ses appartements, sans qu'Harry ne puisse rien ajouter.

_Tu ne peux pas, mais tu le veux autant que moi...et crois moi ça arrivera, que tu le veuille ou non. On ne peut pas contrôler ses pulsions longtemps Severus...huumm Severus!_

Harry s'était mis à courir derrière son nouvel amant, bien décidé à le rattraper coûte que coûte.

_Pourquoi il a fallu que je lui dises non?...parce que tu allais le prendre sur place sinon!...oui mais il aurait aimé j'en suis sûr...Harry n'est sûr de rien, il avait dû encore boire, il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait. Il est jeune, n'a probablement jamais..._

Un long frisson le parcouru...savoir que son Harry n'avait jamais été avec personne...il serait peut être le premier à lui faire découvrir...

_Non tu délires! Il t'a traité de vieux rabougri si je ne m'abuse ! Oui mais ce baiser, semblait si sincère, et il ne sentait pas du tout l'alcool..._

Sans s'en rendre compte, il était arrivé devant ses appartements. Il dit le mot de passe et rentra mais ne réussit pas à fermer la porte. Un pied bloquait l'entrée.

" Potter, partez d'ici ! "

" Déjà, appelez moi Harry , Severus! "

" Harry, c'était une erreur, oubliez ce qu'il vient de se passer!! Vous êtes mon étudiant, je n'ai pas le droit. Et surtout vous êtes Potter... Et ne m'appelez plus par mon prénom !! "

" Pourquoi, _Severus_ ?!" dit Harry, en insistant bien sur le mot, le rendant le plus érotique possible.

" Parce que j'aime bien !! " finit il par lâcher en lui claquant la porte au nez.

Harry sourit et retourna à son dortoir. C'est tout ce qu'il obtiendrait ce soir, il le savait. Demain c'était son dernier jour de cours avant les vacances, il avait juste deux heures l'après midi..._deux heures de potions..._


	9. Chap 9 : Ballade nocturne

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ainsi que l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR

**Warning :** L'histoire met en scène des relations à caractère homosexuel , rating M. Si vous êtes homophobe ou trop jeune , ne lisez pas cette fic.

**Note :**Désolé pour ce retard j'étais partie quelques jours en vacs :p Je posterais un peu moins souvent , disons une fois par semaine. Et oui , je reprends bientôt les cours :'( Pour me faire pardonner je posterais demain ou après demain le premier ou les deux premiers chaps de ma nouvelle fic : ** La Potion de Vie.** Une Harry/Severus , bien sûr ;) Résumé : Dumbledore va mourir , il charge donc Snape de lui faire une Potion de Vie pour le guérir. Mais il devra partir en mission et en voyage pour trouver tout les ingrédients...accompagné de Harry , par ordre de Dumbledore , et à leurs plus grand regrets !! Enfin , au début...

Merci pour vos reviews encore une fois!!! Ca fait toujours plaiz' :) :D

**CHAP 9 : Ballade nocturne**

Severus tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Dans 10 minutes , il avait cours avec les Griffondors et Serpentards de septième année ; et son Apollon en faisait malheureusement partie. Il se rassura à l'idée que demain, tous seraient retournés chez eux pour les vacances de Noel. Il aurait dû temps pour lui , pour réfléchir à la situation dans laquelle il s'était fourrée.

Il avait adoré embrasser Harry, le tenir dans ses bras , sentir la chaleur qui emanait de son corps contre le sien. Et il comptait sur ces vacances pour oublier , tout oublier et effacer ce sentiment naissant à l'interieur de lui. Avant il aurait tout donner pour le toucher , lui faire l'amour comme à chaque fois qu'il en rêvait depuis des mois...avant. Car par le passé , seul le physique d' Harry le rendait dingue.

Mais aujourd'hui , il ressentait plus qu'une attirance , quelquechose de plus fort. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était exactement , mais voulait prendre le plus de recul possible pour essayer de l'effacer.

Il était hors de question de s'attacher à Harry , de s'attacher à quiconque d'ailleurs. Etre dépendant de quelqun ,qui plus est sentimentalement , était inconçevable pour Severus ; c' était une faiblesse. Il devait faire une croix sur Harry , tant qu'il en était encore temps.

" Entrez ! " dit il à ses élèves en ouvrant la porte du cachot.

Les élèves se pressèrent pour s'asseoir à leurs places et Harry se mit comme à son habitude en bout de table , à côté de Ron et d'Hermione.

" Weasley et Granger , si vous pouviez cesser ces demonstrations affectives dès le début de mon cours !! 20 points en moins pour Griffondor. Et Monsieur Weasley , allez vous mettre au fond de la classe je vous prie." lança Snape , toujours aussi froid.

Ron n'avait fait que caresser la main d'Hermione quelques secondes , et il fut déçu de devoir partir à l'autre bout de la classe. Mais bon , il se dit que ce n'était que pour deux heures. Et rien ne pouvait lui gacher son bonheur ; Hermione viendrait passer quelques jours après le reveillon au Terrier. Molly était enchanté et Arthur excité , à l'idée que la jeune fille qui sortait avec son fils allait lui ramener tout un tas d'objets Moldus à étudier.

Hermione rougit légèrement après la remontrance de son professeur , mais Harry arborait un sourire discret.

_Alors mon Severus , serait on jaloux ? Mais je vais y remédier tout de suite..._

C'était une occasion en or... Snape était allé au fond de la classe afin de désigner le pupitre de Ron, et lorsqu'il revient en passant -un peu trop près- de Harry , le Griffondor en profita pour lui effleurer la main du bout des doigts.

Personne n'osait regarder Snape, alors personne ne vit rien de la scène. Il sembla à Harry desceler un mouvement de poitrine un peu trop brusque de la part de son professeur. Snape alla directement à son bureau et s'assit. Sans un mot il inscrivit la potion à faire au tableau de sa baguette.

_Je ne céderais pas! Je dois OUBLIER._

Facile à dire , mais c'était autre chose de le faire réellement. Surtout quand il leva la tête et qu'il vit un Harry aux joues rosies le regarder intensément. Il le vit se mordre la lèvre inférieure et lui faire un discret clin d'oeil dans un mouvement de tête des plus sexy. Severus , les yeux brillant , baissa la tête aussi vite qu'il le put afin de..._Trop tard!_

Son entre jambe se gonfla immédiatement et il dut fermer ses prunelles noires afin de reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Il respirait lourdement , il lui était impossible de se concentrer. Quand il fermait les yeux , il voyait Harry...Harry et lui , nus , sous des filets d'eaux brulants. Il attrapa le bord de son bureau et releva à peine la tête.

Il ouvrit ses yeux noirs vivement , droit sur le Griffondor. Autour d'eux, personne ne faisait attention au comportement étrange de Snape, car personne n'osait le fixer lontemps, par peur d'une eventuelle remarque. Harry lui rendit son regard , brulant , et il recommenca à se mordre la lèvre , sa langue alternant avec ses dents pour se lecher sensuellement la bouche. Harry voyait son amant respirer en un rythme effréné comme si il était en plein effort physique. C'est comme si ils arrivaient à se faire l'amour par un simple regard.

" Professeur ? " osa timidement Neville, brisant l'intense lien qui les unissaient , rompant cette soudaine tension sexuelle , presque palpable.

" QUOI ENCORE LONDUBAT ??! " hurla Snape , furieux d'arrêter son petit jeu.

" Ma potion est devenue violette..." Théoriquement elle aurait dû virer au jaune.

" Vous connaissez les propriétés de cette plante pourtant , ainsi que ses dosages, vous en avez vous même!! Je vous l'avez pourtant expliquer ! " siffla Snape , essayant de se calmer tant bien que mal.

" Et vous POTTER !!! Vous attendez quoi pour commencer votre potion ??! Vous ne vous êtes même pas lever pour aller chercher les ingrédients !!! 20 points en moins...non 10 j'en ai déja ôté tout à l'heure. J'avais oublié que c'était ma maison..." cracha il , dégouté.

_Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend ???! Pourquoi change t-il aussi brusquement d'attitude ?? Il me dévorait des yeux, et là il me traite comme un moins que rien...peut être pour ne pas que ça paraisse bizarre si il ne me blâme pas..._

En réalité, Snape avait remarqué après avoir crié sur Neville, que Malefoy le regardait avec etonnement , blême. Il avait dû s'aperçevoir de quelquechose.Pour semer le doute, il avait été obligé d'agir comme ça , et il vit avec soulagement que son jeune Griffondor avait compris. En prenant ses ingrédients dans l'armoire , dos à la classe , il avait encore fait un clin d'oeil à Severus.

Le reste de l'heure se déroula plus ou moins normalement , mais Harry ne tenta pas de nouveaux gestes révélateurs , car il avait vu à son tour Malfoy le guetter avec suspiçion.

A la fin de l'heure, Snape mit tout le monde dehors , sans se soucier d'Harry. Il put enfin souffler de soulagement , s'adossant mollement à la porte froide.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry marchait avec précaution dans la neige sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il venait de rendre visite à Hagrid pour son dernier soir à Poudlard , afin de lui donner son cadeau de Noel.

La neige craquait sous ses pas , et son souffle glaçé laissait des petits nuages blancs derrière lui. Il avait espéré voir une dernière fois Severus lors du diner, mais celui çi n'était pas venu.

_Je vais enfin pouvoir être seul _,pensa Severus en inspirant une grande bouffée d'air frais. Il était sortit se promener près du lac , la vue de cette eau miroitante sur laquelle se reflétait les étoiles l'apaisait. Cela faisait un bon quart d'heure qu'il était debout , adossé contre un vieux chêne, à regarder la surface par endroit gelée du lac.

Il aimait encore plus quand l'eau était gelée , il voyait les remous sous la glace dû aux êtres de l'eau et autres créatures des fonds "marins". Il s'imaginait la vie la dessous , prisonnier du dehors. Un craquement vint soudain le tirer de sa rêverie , alors il tendit un peu plus l'oreille.

_On dirait des bruits de pas...pourtant je ne vois personne._

Il s'approcha de là où venait le bruit et vit à quelques mètres de lui des traces de pas apparaître sur le sol, comme par magie. Elles se dirigeaient vers le chateau ; il remarqua aussi des petites vapeurs blanches s'élever dans la même direction. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour comprendre..

" Potter " l'interpella-t-il d'une voix calme , quelque peu agaçé.

Les pas s'arrêtèrent et il regretta aussitôt de s'être montré et de ne pas avoir tendu un piège au Griffondor quand il vit des étincelles rouge sortir de nul part. Toutes les traces de pas avait disparu et il ne pouvait plus du tout savoir où Harry allait maintenant.

" Potter , où êtes vous?! Vous n'avez pas le droit de sortir du château la nuit, à quoi jouer vous ??!! Si je vous attrape , je vous jure que...!"

Il sentit deux bras l'enserrer derrière lui et une douce chaleur envahir son dos, contrastant avec le froid ambiant.

" Harry..." soupira Snape. Il avait voulu ajouter autre chose, mais il ne reussi qu' à sortir un grognement de satisfaction quand le brun le retourna et le pressa plus fortement contre lui. Il sentit un doigt se poser sur ses lèvres, comme pour lui dire de se taire. Le maitre des potions ferma les yeux à ce contact et embrassa du bout des lèvres cette partie de chair qui ne demander que ça.

Il le prit délicatement en bouche et laissa sa langue rouler autour ; il ne se contrôler déja plus , imaginant que c'était un autre endroit de Harry qu'il avait sous ses lèvres. Harry laissa echapper un gemissement à peine audible, et sa cape tomba à ses pieds quand il se rapprocha encore de Severus, posant sa tête contre son torse.

Severus lacha sa prise et entoura les épaules du Surviant , baissant la tête vers celui ci. Harry releva la sienne et captura aussitôt les lèvres de Severus , se penchant encore plus sûr lui. Le professeur n'eût pas le temps de reagir , et ils tombèrent à la renverse dans la neige, sous le poids d' Harry.

Voyant la scène comme un air de déja vu , ils rigolèrent nerveusement et Snape caressa la joue de son jeune amant avant de sortir sa baguette.

Il murmura un sort et la neige autour d'eux fondit comme si un soleil d'été les eclairait. Harry avait chaud , la température avait brusquement augmenté dans un périmètre de quelques mètres.

Il enleva sa robe et se retrouva en jeans et en pull. Même comme ça , la chaleur était trop forte et il enleva aussi son pull pour se retrouver en tshirt. Severus le regardait se deshabiller avec envie, mais avant qu'il puisse en faire de même , Harry qui était assis à califourchon sur lui , se retira pour lui enlever sa robe. Il se remit à nouveau sur lui , et lui ôta son pull.

Harry ouvrit la bouche de surprise quand il vu le torse nu de son amant , le même qu'il avait épié sous la douche ; sauf que là il pouvait enfin le toucher. Sans se faire attendre il posa ses mains dessus , les faisant glisser délicatement , tandis qu'il avait plongé dans le cou de Severus. Celui ci rejeta la tête en arrière et amorça quelques mouvements du bassin.

Harry le poussa pour qu'il se retrouve dos contre l'herbe et sentit son erection se gonfler alors que Severus continuait ses mouvements.

Snape voulait inverser les rôles , et toujours sans s'être dit un mot , il le fit basculer et se retrouva sur lui. En se penchant sur Harry , il chatouilla son visage de ses mèches noires et l'embrassa passionnement. Leurs langues se mouvaient dans une danse sensuelle ,erotique et Severus continuait ses coups de reins .

Il s'arrêta afin de relever un peu Harry , et finit par le mettre lui aussi torse nu. Il lui lécha le lobe de l'oreille , puis le suça lentement avant de gémir un " Harry " dans un souffle brûlant. Il fut content du résultat , sentant que son partenaire se redressa brutalement dans un long frisson de plaisir.

Il entreprit de lui mordre le cou, puis de descendre lentement , embrassant et goutant chaque parcelle de peau. Il se fut un plaisir de mordiller les tétons du Griffondor avant de laisser filer sa langue vers le nombril. Il embrassa la fine toison noire qui disparaissait sous le pantalon ,et Harry qui ne cessait de se cambrer de plaisir sous chaque caresse , murmura un tendre " Je t'en pris Severus".

Un sourire mutin illumina le visage de l'homme et il defit le jeans de son compagnon , lentement , très lentement afin de le faire languir. Il lui enleva ses chaussettes et Harry se retrouva en boxer gris devant son professeur.

Cette vision les fit rougir , surtout Harry qui commençait à se demander si tout ça n'allait pas trop vite.

Severus remonta vers lui pour déposer un tendre baiser sur sa joue , puis fit glisser son sous vêtement au bas de ses pieds. Harry le degagea d'un bref mouvement , et rougit encore plus si cela était possible.

C'est la première fois que Snape voyait son Apollon nu , et il ne pût s'empêcher de lui murmurer au combien il était beau - non, magnifique ! - et s'empressa de le couvrir de baiser. Sa langue recommença là où elle s'était arrêtée et descendit dans le creux de l'aine , chatouillant Harry. Celui çi ecarta un peu les jambes sous le coup , et Snape en profita pour attraper l'erection vibrante d'Harry dans sa main droite.

Le brun se cambra encore plus , laissant échapper un petit cri. Severus commença des vas et vient de sa main puis approcha sa bouche de l'objet tant convoité. Sentir cette antre chaude et humide autour de lui rendait Harry fou et les gemissement qu'il mutltipliait , enflammaient Severus autant que lui.

Pendant qu'il lui faisait prendre du plaisir comme jamais il n'en avait pris , Severus caressait de sa main gauche la jambe d'Harry et la remonta doucement de plus en plus haut...jusqu' à se glisser entre les fesses de son Apollon. Sentant un doigt toucher son intimité , Harry qui avait plongé ses mains dans la chevelure de Severus , tira dessus en gigotant de mécontentement.

Severus arrêta aussitôt tout ce qu'il faisait et regarda Harry , posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

" Je suis désolé , mais là...c'est moi qui ne peux pas. Ca va trop vite..." Sa voix tremblait et il était maintenant rouge de honte.

" Alors comme ça , on m'allume et après veut tout arrêter? " demanda Severus , taquin.

" Oh , je suis vraiment dés..."

" Je t'en pris Harry , je plaisante." Il lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres.

" Je comprends parfaitement que tu ne sois pas prêt. Et tu fais bien de me dire stop , nous n'aurions jamais dû aller jusque là , je suis ton professeur. Comment ais-je pû perdre tout contrôle ? Merlin, pardonne moi. Harry je vais te ramener au château et ensuite tu partiras en vacances. Tu auras le temps d'oublier tout ça , je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça , et cela ne se reproduira plus jamais,..."

" Ce n'est pas ce que je veux ! " le coupa le Griffondor.

" J'ai envie de toi Severus , je le veux vraiment. Laisse moi juste un peu de temps. C'est vrai que t'embrasser , te caresser à travers tes vêtements , ça me plaisait et je voulais aller plus loin, sans savoir où j'allais. Je suis vierge..." Il baissa la tête et ne vut pas l'expression de Severus.

Son Harry , pur et innocent - enfin, plus ou moins - prêt à se donner pour sa première fois...à lui. Lui à qui le désir, l'amour, toutes ces choses faisaient défauts depuis tant d'année !

" Harry regarde moi " lui avait il dit en lui prenant le menton. Il lui caressait tendrement la joue et semblait plus que sincère.

" Si c'est ce que tu veux , alors j'attendrais. J'irais douçement et crois moi que je ne te ferais aucun mal , aucun. Seulement nous devons rester très discret sur notre liaison maintenant..."

Harry n'entendit que vaguement la suite des paroles de Severus._ Une liaison , il a bien dit une liaison ??! ...Nous sommes amants alors ? Amants...quel mot par Merlin ! _

" Harry tu m'écoutes ?" dit Severus en fronçant un peu les sourcils.

Le jeune homme se jeta sur sa bouche et l'embrassa avec une fougue démesurée.

" Amants..." murmura-t-il en rompant le baiser.

Severus lui sourit et regarda ses yeux verts qui ne portait plus de verres , les ayant déposé plus loin au début de leurs calins.

" Oui , amants..." souffla-t-il , heureux de serrer enfin son Apollon dans ses bras , en tant qu' _amant._

" Severus..." reprit Harry, l'air visiblement géné.

" Oui ? " fit il de son habituelle voix grave.

" Tu pourrais...continuer ? Ce que tu faisais tout à l'heure ? Avant que je t'arrête..."

En guise de réponse , son professeur lui adressa un sourire en coin et descendit son visage jusqu'à l'entre jambe de Harry qui se regonflat en quelques secondes. Il garda son autre main sur sa hanche , tenant toujours la base du sexe de sa main droite.

" Oh oui..." laissa echapper Harry qui s'était laissé retomber dans l'herbe.

Severus accelera les mouvements de sa bouche et de sa langue ainsi que ceux de sa main. Il ne fallut pas lontemps à Harry pour arriver au bord de la jouissance , se deversant dans un long gémissement dans la bouche de Severus.

Haletant , Harry qui avait fermé les yeux , sentit son professeur l'enlaçer et lui glisser à l'oreille :

" Il faut rentrer maintenant , il se fait tard. Rhabilles toi."

Il s'executa sans dire un mot , et après avoir remit leurs robes de sorciers, Snape leva le sort ; un vent glacial les fit fremir. Ils se depéchèrent de rentrer et arrivés dans le hall , ils reprirent leurs souffles. Le Griffondor vint se coller contre son professeur, et le serra en soupirant.

" C'était merveilleux. J'aimerais que tu me montres et que tu me fasses ressentir tout ce que tu connais. Tout , absolument tout...J'ai tellement envie de toi ,si seulement j'avais moins peur..."

" Peur de l'inconnu...Ne t'inquiète pas je te montrerais , mais maintenant rentres et dors , s'il te plait."

Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois et Harry lui souhaita un joyeux Noel. Severus ne grimaça même pas à cette annonce - lui qui avait horreur des fêtes - et lui baisa la main avant de lui faire un clin d'oeil. " Toi aussi, mon jeune amant."

Il se quittèrent le sourire aux lèvres et Severus ne put s'empêcher de repenser à certaine paroles qu'il avait dit.

_" Tu m'allumes ?" _Il rigola discrètement , approchant de ses appartements. Il avait pris un plus long chemin pour y arriver , souhaitant rentrer seul. Il n'habitait que quelques couloirs désormais à côté de ceux des Griffondors.

_J'ai l' impression d'avoir dix ans de moins tout d'un coup...Ce n'est peut être plus de mon âge de jouer à ça...Oh et puis après tout ! J' espère que ces deux semaines vont passer vite.. Non mais arrête ! Tu es devenu fou ? Comme ce viel Albus !! Avoir une liaison avec un des tes élèves ! Lui dire qu'il est ton amant !! Ce matin encore tu voulais l'oublier ?! Tu as intérêt à stoper tout , tant qu'il en est encore temps !  
_

Il secoua la tête , s'affalant sur son canapé. Il batallait, perdu entre sa conscience et ses envies...

Harry de son côté , s'endormit lentement, le même sourire illuminant son visage. _J' espère que ces deux semaines passeront le plus vite possible..._ pensa-t-il avant de somber dans une succession de rêves , plus érotiques les uns que les autres.

_( à suivre) _

_**Note** : _chap soft , ça le sera moins par la suite rassurez vous ; tant par les mots que par les scènes ( lemons en perspective lol). Enfin pour les mots je vais faire attention, pas que ce soit TROP , je voudrais qu'on retire ma fic


	10. Chap 10 : Retour de vacances

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ainsi que l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR

**Warning :** L'histoire met en scène des relations à caractère homosexuel , rating M. Si vous êtes homophobe ou trop jeune , ne lisez pas cette fic.

**Note :** Voila la suite tant attendue ! Plus que 3 chapitres et un prologue (à peu près) et ce sera finit 

Comme d'habitude, vos reviews me feront très plaisir ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui vous a plus ou déplu au contraire.

**Note 2 :** Pour la fic « Potion de vie » je sèche un peu en ce moment ; je la laisse de côté pour l'instant. Je vais donc m'atteler énergiquement à finir celle-ci, et à poster ensuite une nouvelle fic. Ce sera plus dans le ton de celle –ci, moins style « aventure » comme « La Potion de Vie ». Ce sera un HP/SS et en même temps SB/HG. Cette fois ci, Harry sera plus extraverti, et l'ambiance générale sera plus « Olé olé », moins « scolaire »…enfin je sais pas trop comment décrire ^_^ J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Le titre : « Un quatuor inattendu ».

**CHAP 10 : Retour de vacances**

Harry a finalement passé son Noël au Terrier, sous la demande - non, l'obligation - de Mme Weasley, pour le plus grand bonheur de celui-ci. Il aurait préféré rester au château avec Severus, mais il avait entendu une discussion entre Albus et le professeur de Potions qui mentionnait le fait que Severus irait pour une fois, réveillonner chez le Directeur.

Hermione les avaient rejoints le 27 décembre et le Survivant commençait à se sentir un peu de trop et seul, surtout que Ginny n'était pas à la maison. Elle était partie le 26 au soir, avec Fred et Georges qui rouvraient leur commerce le jour d'après. Ils habitaient un spacieux appartement au dessus de leur enseigne et ne revenaient au Terrier que quelques jours par semaine afin de dîner avec leurs parents.

Ginny ne rentra que la veille du départ et après avoir bavardé quelque peu avec Hermione et Harry, se refugia dans sa chambre prétextant avoir des tas de hiboux à envoyer.

« Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend? » s'indigna Molly. « Ron j'aimerai que tu ailles voir ta sœur s'il te plait, je m'inquiète pour elle. »

« Oui maman... » souffla Ron. Tout comme Harry, il pensait simplement que sa petite sœur avait besoin de liberté et voulait passer du temps avec ses frères qu'elle voyait rarement.

« Je ne sais pas, c'est vrai qu'elle avait l'air heureuse tout à l'heure. Molly se fait sûrement du soucis pour rien. » commenta Hermione tout en montant les escaliers qui menaient à la chambre de la plus jeune des Weasley.

Ron ne se donna même pas la peine de frapper et entra brusquement dans sa chambre.

« Ron! » cria Ginny. "Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs! Et de quel droit oses-tu entrer sans en avoir la permission ! " Aussitôt qu'elle les avaient vu, elle fourra un tas de lettres dans sa valise et la referma d'un coup de baguette.

« A qui écris tu autant ? A Neville ? » demanda Hermione.

« En fait, non, pas vraiment. » Ses joues avaient légèrement rosies, mais la gêne se transforma en colère, quand le hibou qui se faufila par la fenêtre fut attrapé par Ron.

« Mais enfin, tu es gonflé, rend moi ça ! » Après lui avoir arraché des mains l'enveloppe, elle lui montra le cachet, qui était celui de Fred et Georges.

« Vous voila rassurez ?! Maintenant, sortez d'ici, j'ai encore un tas de choses à faire »

« Bon eh bien il n'y avait pas de quoi s'affoler » conclu Ron en sortant de la chambre de sa petite sœur.

« Oui… » ajouta Hermione, un peu sceptique.

Ils finirent ensuite de boucler leurs bagages puis dînèrent avec les parents de Ron une dernière fois avant la rentrée.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Le jour du retour était enfin arrivé et Harry était impatient de retourner en cours, surtout à ceux qui se déroulaient dans les cachots. _Si Ron savait..._pensa-t-il en arrivant sur le quai 9 3/4. Les trois amis se trouvèrent un wagon avec Seamus et Dean, n'ayant pas trouvé Neville.

« Il doit être avec Ginny. » supposa Hermione.

Harry ne cessa de scruter le paysage à travers la fenêtre pendant tout le voyage. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, tournées exclusivement vers son nouvel amant. Pendant les vacances il avait tourné en boucle tout les évènements qui leurs étaient arrivés, jusqu'au dernier où tout avait basculé. Il savait aussi qu'il aurait un mois de colle, et rien n'aurait pu le rendre plus heureux ; car cela voulait dire qu'il allait passer toutes ses soirées avec Severus.

« Hey mon vieux, on est arrivés » dit Ron, le sortant de sa rêverie. « Tu pensais à quoi ? »

« Au fait que je vais avoir un mois de colle, tu te souviens ? »

« Ah oui c'est vrai ! Pas de pot, hein ?! »

« Eh oui » soupira Harry, faussement déçu.

Après être arrivés au château et avoir déposés leurs bagages dans leurs dortoirs, Ron, Harry et Hermione allèrent dans la grande salle pour prendre leur déjeuner.

Harry fut déçu de ne pas y voir Severus, cela faisait déjà deux longues semaines qu'il attendait. Et voir Ron et Hermione s'embrasser et s'enlacer lui pesait sur le moral.

« Alors Neville, t'as passé de bonnes vacances ? » demanda Ron, la bouche pleine de purée.

Hermione regarda sa moitié en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pardon » fit le rouquin en déglutissant avec difficulté.

« Eh bien… » Il s'arrêta un moment pour réfléchir. « Oui, dans l'ensemble, ça a été » finit-il, affichant un timide sourire.

« Ginny n'est pas avec toi ? » remarqua Hermione, regardant autour d'elle.

« Ah mais vous n'êtes pas au courant alors ? » s'étonna Neville.

« Au courant de quoi ? » demanda Harry.

« Ginny et moi ne sortons plus ensemble » dit-il d'un ton assurément calme.

Il ne put rien ajouter de plus. Ron s'était jeté par-dessus la table et l'avait attrapé par le col.

« Si tu as fait du mal à ma petite sœur je te jure sur la baguette de Merlin que tu va le regretter, ami ou pas. »

« Je t'en prie Ron pose le, tout le monde nous regarde » le supplia sa petite amie, gênée mais à la fois fière devant cet acte si fraternel.

« Si tu veux tout savoir c'est elle qui a rompu » fit Neville, en époussetant sa robe que le jeune frère Weasley avait consentit à lâcher.

« Je suis désolé…ça va aller ? » le questionna Harry, plein de compassion.

_Moi je sais que ça n'arrivera jamais…enfin j'espère. Quand vais-je enfin pouvoir te voir ?!_

« Mais quand est ce que c'est arrivé ? » Hermione se sentit un peu trahie. Sa meilleure amie ne lui avait pas soufflé mot de cette histoire, alors qu'elle l'avait aidé au début pour que Ron ne fiche pas tout par terre.

« Pendant la deuxième semaine des vacances. Elle m'a assuré qu'elle ne sortait avec personne d'autre mais elle préfère qu'on reste amis. On a beaucoup parlé et je pense qu'on peut le rester. Le veracrasse a été un peu dur à avaler (1) mais si elle est plus heureuse comme ça, alors tant mieux. Je ne souhaite que son bonheur après tout. »

« Oh Neville » compatit Hermione.

Ron le regarda d'un air vraiment désolé « Excuse moi pour toute à l'heure…J'ai cru que.. »

« Laisse tombé, je comprends. J'aurai sûrement fait pareil. » « Allez à plus les gars ! » Il se leva et partit l'air serein.

« Il a l'air de bien prendre la chose, vous ne trouvez pas ? » fit Ron, rassuré que son manque de tact ne l'ai pas affecté plus que ça.

« Oui, j'espère » fit Harry. « On y va ? » ajouta-t-il en se levant à son tour.

A peine sortit de la grande salle, le jeune homme aperçu une silhouette familière près des escaliers qui menaient au cachot. Un homme, grand, les cheveux noirs lui encadrant le visage et vêtu de sombre.

_Severus… _pensa le Griffondor, son cœur s'emballant.

Dès que l'homme le vit, il s'arrêta de discuter avec l'élève de Serpentard avec qui il était et s'approcha à grand pas.

_Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué _ Son cœur tambourinait de plus en plus fort.

« Ah ! Potter, je vous cherchais justement » fit le professeur de potion.

« On te laisse Harry » glissa Ron à son ami

« Vous pouvez rester Mr Weasley » dit-il sur ton agacé. Puis il continua, s'adressant à Harry « Je tiens juste à rappeler à Mr Potter qu'il a un mois de retenue à faire, à commencer dès ce soir. »

Le Survivant fit mine d'être mécontent, mais il jubilait intérieurement.

_Nous allons enfin pouvoir nous retrouver, tous les soirs ! Pendant un mois ! Et avec une bonne excuse en plus._

« Ce sera avec Rusard, je n'ai aucune envie de vous avoir dans mes pattes pendant un mois entier. Jouer les nourrices ne fait pas partie de mes fonctions. »

Le cœur d'Harry faillit manquer un battement.

Il tourna ensuite les talons et partit dans un tournoiement de cape.

« C'est peut être mieux que ce soit avec Rusard finalement, qui sais ce que ce tordu aurait pu te faire faire. » conclu Ron, en lui tapotant sur l'épaule.

Mais Harry n'écoutait pas, abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés et regardés dans le vide. Ça lui aurait sûrement fait le même effet si le château s'était écroulé.

_Non, c'est impossible…IMPOSSIBLE. Je dois être en train de rêver…Comment il …? Pourquoi? Alors que…_

Il se remémora encore une fois l'épisode dans la neige, leur lien si fort qui commençait à naître, les mots qu'ils s'étaient dit.

« Ça va Harry ? » dit Hermione devant la mine déconfite de son ami.

« Je vais faire un tour » murmura-t-il, la voix étranglée.

Il prit la direction des cachots, souhaitant avoir une explication sur ce qui venait de se passer. Il n'était pas en colère, simplement perdu. Il se disait que Severus avait une bonne explication à lui donner. Peut être parce qu'Hermione et Ron étaient là ; que tout ça faisait partit d'un plan.

Arrivé devant la salle de potion, le jeune homme ne prit même pas la peine de toquer et entra.

« Potter ? » s'étonna Snape. « Ne vous a-t-on jamais appris à frapper à la porte avant d'entrer ? » repris-il sur un ton de reproche.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry, ne faisait que fît de la remarque de son professeur.

Severus détourna le regard, comme plonger dans d'intenses réflexions.

« Pourquoi ? » répéta-t-il plus fort cette fois. L'émotion trahissait sa voix ainsi que son incompréhension.

« Je n'ai rien à vous dire Mr Potter » dit Snape d'une voix glaciale, en posant un regard tout aussi froid sur son jeune élève.

« Sortez je vous pris, vous n'avez rien à faire ici. J'ai un cours dans 10 minutes. »

Harry n'eût pas le temps d'ajouter un mot, il fut pousser en dehors de la salle par une main qui n'avait plus rien de douce.

Une soudaine animosité envahit le jeune homme, et il frappa de toutes ses forces contre la porte. « Tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu m'entends ?! Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! Pas maintenant ! Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça ! Severus ouvre moi ! » N'obtenant aucune réponse il appuya son front contre la porte et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. « Severus…pourquoi ? » sanglota-t-il.

Des élèves commencèrent à arriver au bout du couloir, alors Harry se décida à partir et à rejoindre sa salle commune. Il n'avait pas cours cette après-midi, il en profiterait pour voler afin de se vider la tête et d'extérioriser sa colère.

Derrière la porte, l'ancien Mangemort entendit les pas du Griffondor s'éloigner.

« Je suis désolé Harry » soupira-t-il, laissant sa main glisser contre le bois dur de la porte comme pour caresser le garçon qui était là, quelques secondes avant.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Il vola tout l'après midi et évita ainsi Hermione et Ron ; il n'avait aucune envie de les voir ensemble après le coup de massue qu'il venait de recevoir.

Le soir arrivé, il dût se rendre à la colle de Rusard.

« Et n'oublie pas d'astiquer les armures du couloir gauche aussi. Après tu pourras rentrer Potter, pas avant ! Tu m'as compris ? »

« Oui Monsieur » soupira Harry.

Le Cracmol partit, laissant le Griffondor seul à sa besogne. Il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser la magie pour nettoyer les armures, mais il s'en moquait. Ça l'occupait et le faisait penser à autre chose.

Il était en haut de l'escalier principal, en face de la grande porte d'entrée.

Soudain, il entendit des bruits de pas provenant du hall. Il se cacha derrière une armure afin d'apercevoir qui se baladait aussi tard dans les couloirs.

_Severus ! Où va-t-il à cette heure là ?_

Il murmura un très faible : « Accio cape d'invisibilité » et une fois celle-ci arrivée, il poursuivit l'homme qui l'avait blessé quelques heures auparavant.

Snape été sortit dans le parc et Harry du courir pour le rattraper. L'homme franchit le portail d'entrée et avant qu'Harry n'ai pu le rejoindre, il avait transplané.

_Mais où est il allé ? Pour quoi faire ? Peut être pour voir quelqu'un…_

Il rentra au château, déçu de ne pas avoir été plus loin dans son excursion.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Les rues de Pré-au-lard étaient endormies et un vent glacial s'y engouffrait.

Un homme attendait, patiemment, la venue du professeur de potions.

« Bonsoir Ralf. » fit Snape, d'un ton neutre. Il avait transplané à quelques pas de lui.

« Bonsoir mon cher Severus »répondit le dénommé Ralf, avant de s'avancer beaucoup plus près de Snape.

Une fois à bonne hauteur, il pencha son visage vers celui-ci et l'embrassa chastement.

Severus répondit poliment à son baiser, dénué de tout plaisir, de toute passion.

_Je suis navré Harry, tellement navré_…_C'est mieux ainsi crois moi, c'est mieux pour toi. Tu le comprendras plus tard j'en suis sûr. Notre liaison n'est pas raisonnable et n'a pas lieu d'être. Embrasser cet homme ne me plaît pas, ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid…mais peut être qu'ainsi je réussirais à t'oublier…et toi aussi._

(1) : Expression qu'utilisent les sorciers. Correspond à l'expression Moldue : « La pilule a été dur a avalé »

Note : Se séparer pour mieux se retrouver ! Severus va-t-il continuer à se mentir à lui-même longtemps ? Pourquoi refuse t-il de continuer sa liaison avec Harry ? Le Griffondor va t-il baisser les bras ? La suite au prochain chapitre ! ;)


	11. Chap 11 : Tout le monde fait des erreurs

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ainsi que l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR

**Warning :** L'histoire met en scène des relations à caractère homosexuel , rating M. Si vous êtes homophobe ou trop jeune , ne lisez pas cette fic.

**Chapitre 11 : Tout le monde fait des erreurs **

Severus se réveilla fatigué, mais soulagé. Il avait passé la nuit avec un homme et cela l'empêcher de tourner son manque de sexe vers Harry. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour ne plus penser constamment au garçon. Même si il songeait ardemment à lui quand il « faisait l'amour » à Ralf.

« Faire l'amour » était un doux euphémisme ; il n'avait aucun sentiment pour cet homme qu'il considérait uniquement comme un exutoire. Il n'avait aucun remord à agir de la sorte ; ce n'était pas dans sa nature de respecter des gens pour qui il n'avait aucune considération. Il le prenait pour un simple « objet », point.

Par ailleurs, Severus avait la désagréable impression que Ralf commençait à trop s'attacher. Il le laissait faire absolument tout ce qu'il voulait, se soumettant comme un chien devant son maitre. Severus en avait profité : Ralf avait accepté que son « amant » lui jette un sort une fois de dos, qui lui donnait la vague apparence d'Harry. Même coupe de cheveux, même carrure, même fesses.

Le professeur de Potion n'était quand même pas allé jusqu'à lui donner du Polynectar. Mais comme ça, il avait un peu l'illusion de faire l'amour à son Griffondor.

Alors qu'il allait prendre sa douche, un hibou vint toquer à sa fenêtre.

_Pitié, j'espère que ce n'est pas Ralf…_

Il détacha la lettre et lu :

_Severus,_

_Je ne comprends pas ce qui te prend de m'ignorer ainsi. As-tu oublié ce que nous avons vécu ? Je ne pense pas que c'était une erreur, bien au contraire. C'est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé depuis longtemps. Je ne pourrais pas toucher quelqu'un d'autre que toi, maintenant que s'est fait .Et je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre me touche. Je ne veux que toi ! S'il te plait répond moi, dis moi ce qu'il t'arrive. Je sais que tu n'as pas oublié ; notre danse, nos baisers,…C'est parce que je suis trop jeune ? Tu préfères un homme, pas un gosse pré pubère c'est ça ? Je sais que je manque d'expérience, mais laisse moi une chance. Je peux m'améliorer j'en suis sûr. C'est parce que je t'ai dit non ? Répond moi._

_Harry_

Severus secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas croire ce qu'Harry lui disait.

_Mais bien sûr que non ! Je ne suis certainement pas la meilleure chose qui te soit arrivé, au contraire. Sors-toi ça de la tête ! Tu gâcherais tes meilleures années en restant avec moi, tu gâcherais ta vie._

Il prit un morceau vierge de parchemin et coucha ces uniques mots sur le papier :_ Oublie moi._

« Mais je ne veux pas t'oublier ! Bon sang, il faut que je lui dise en quelle langue !... Peut être en Fourchelangue tient, il y serait peut être sensible » Harry rangea la lettre qu'Hedwige lui avait apporté au milieu de ses affaires.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cette après midi ils avaient Potions justement, et Harry en profiterait pour faire savoir au Serpentard qu'il ne laisserait pas tombé.

En descendant dans les cachots, ils croisèrent Ginny.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?! Je n'aime pas que tu traines par ici, c'est infesté de serpents ! » s'énerva Ron.

« Je devais aller voir le professeur Snape pour mon devoir de Potion figure toi ! Et arrête de me surprotéger, on dirait Maman ! C'est vraiment agaçant ! …Salut Hermione, salut Harry ! » Puis elle fila, aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

« Elle ne tient pas en place ces derniers temps c'est pas croyable » ajouta son frère.

« Au fait Ron - tant que j'y pense - vu que j'ai un mois de colle, il faudra que tu me remplace de temps en temps comme capitaine de Quidditch. Tu t'en sortiras ? »

« Oui bien sûr ! Tu peux compter sur moi ! » Il gonfla la poitrine, fier comme un coq.

Le cours allait bientôt commencer et Harry était remonté à bloc.

_On va voir si tu résiste, face à langue de ton ancien Maître, mon cher Serpentard…_

« Entrez » dit l'habituelle voix glaciale avant chaque cours.

« La Potion s'inscrit au tableau, vous avez 1h30, ne perdez pas de temps. »

Puis il s'assit derrière son bureau, sans lever le nez sur ses élèves.

Chacun alla se servir dans l'armoire et le Survivant pris bien soin d'être le dernier à y aller.

« Monsieur, il n'y a plus d'ailes de chauve souris »

« Cherchez mieux Potter » dit le professeur d'un ton las, toujours sans le regarder.

« Je vous assure ! »

L'homme consentit à se lever pour regarder et vint près d'Harry, qui ne se poussa pas.

Profitant de cette soudaine proximité physique, le jeune homme lui murmura à l'oreille : « Je ne veux pas t'oublier » en Fourchelang ; ce qui se traduisit par de longs sifflements très sensuels. Un interminable frisson parcourut Snape qui dû fermer les yeux pour se concentrer et reprendre son contrôle. Il fallait qu'il reste impassible afin qu'Harry ne réalise pas que son petit stratagème avait marché.

« Elles sont là ! Juste sous votre nez ! Comme d'habitude vous faite tout pour vous faire remarquer. »

Le Griffondor prit les ingrédients de la main de son professeur, l'effleurant volontairement.

« Merci. » dit-il toujours en utilisant la langue des serpents.

Severus se serait damné pour lui sauté dessus, là tout de suite. Ses « vieux démons » le reprirent le temps de quelques secondes.

« Potter à votre place, tout de suite ! » Il avait haussé le ton ; rien ne l'énervait plus que de ne pas être maitre de la situation, encore moins de lui-même.

En jetant un coup d'œil à la salle pour voir si personne n'avait rien remarqué, il vit Malefoy le regarder étrangement ; il l'avait surpris à deux reprises maintenant. Il espérait que le jeune Drago ne ferait pas de rapprochement avec la dernière fois.

Le cours se termina et Snape les remercia plus vite que d'habitude. Le Griffondor sourit, conscient que son petit jeu avait fonctionné. Il n'était quand même pas si dupe…

_Soit maudit Potter ! _Severus du prendre une douche glacée pour se sortir le brun de la tête.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Les trois rouge et or se rendirent ensuite à la cabane de Hagrid, afin d'y prendre le thé et de discuter avec le demi-géant. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés.

En passant par le parc, ils remarquèrent que le terrain de Quidditch était occupé.

« Ah, Drago s'entraîne on dirait… » dit Harry

« Ouai, il est tellement mauvais qu'il doit passer ses journées à voler pour pas tomber de son balai au prochain match ! » se moqua Ron.

« Hey regard ! Il vole avec un autre élève de Serpentard. On dirait un troisième ou quatrième année. Ouah il se débrouille vraiment bien, je me demande pourquoi il ne fait pas partit de leur équipe. » constata l'Attrapeur aguerri.

« Il s'appelle Malcom Baddock et il est en quatrième année. Si tu veux mon avis, Malfoy ne veut pas avoir de l'ombre et l'a empêché de faire partie de l'équipe. Par contre il l'a convaicu de l'entraîner on dirait. Tu connais les moyens de persuation de Malfoy, ce Baddock n'a sûrement pas eu son mot à dire… » retorqua Hermione.

Les deux garçons la regardèrent, impressionnés.

« Eh bien mon cœur, tu en sais des choses ! » Le rouquin lui passa le bras par dessus l'épaule et l'embrassa sur le front.

« On dirait aussi que ce petit prétentieux ne tient pas à être dérangé. Il a mis ses deux Graup devant l'entrée du terrain. »

En effet, Goyle montait la garde devant la porte des vestiaires et Crabbe devant celle des visiteurs.

« Ne te laisse pas faire Ron, si toi et l'équipe voulaient vous entrainer un soir et que ces lourdauds sont là. Ils n'ont pas le monopole de ce stade. » assura Harry.

Le soir même, le Survivant dû s'atteler à sa besogne quotidienne, à savoir nettoyer et ranger tout ce qui pouvait trainer dans le château. Il se trouvait dans le couloir des appartements de son professeur. Il soupira en passant devant ; il se creusait la cervelle depuis plusieurs heures, afin de trouver un nouveau moyen de le séduire…

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et il tomba nez à nez avec l'homme de ses pensées.

« Ah Potter, je ne savais pas que vous étiez là. Vous pouvez allez dans votre dortoir, je dirais à Rusard que je vous ai excusé pour rentrer plus tôt. » Et il claqua aussitôt la porte.

_C'est louche…Pourquoi m'accorderait il cette faveur. D'ailleurs qu'est ce qu'il allait faire à cette heure là. Il avait une cape de voyage sur les épaules. Encore une escapade nocturne, qui sais ?_

Il alla se cacher au bout du couloir, après avoir lancé un sort d'attraction sur sa cape.

Il ne fut pas déçu de ses conclusions : au bout d'une dizaines de minutes, Snape sortit de chez lui. Comme la dernière fois, il le suivit jusque dans le parc. Et comme la dernière fois, Harry ne put le suivre que jusque là.

Il décida de se cacher au même endroit les soirs d'après. Il s'avéra qu'un soir sur deux, ou trois de temps à autre, Severus sortait de ses appartements pour se rendre dans un mystérieux endroit. Harry l'observa ainsi presque un mois durant, le temps de sa colle.

Un soir, il voulut envoyer un signe à son ancien amant, pour lui montrer qu'il était là, qu'il pensait toujours à lui. C'est ainsi qu'un soir, Severus vit un Cerf fait de lumière blanche et éclatante, gambader à ses côtés. L'animal galopa autour de lui un instant puis s'évapora dans la nuit.

Evidemment, Harry ne le fit qu'une fois ; il ne fallait pas son professeur s'aperçoive qu'il était suivi tout les soirs. Surtout qu'après cette apparition, Snape chercha Harry partout autour de lui, et se fit par la suite de plus en plus discret pendant ses sorties nocturnes, changeant d'heure régulièrement.

_C'est étonnant pour un ancien espion de ne pas s'apercevoir qu'on est épié toutes les nuits._

Le jeune héros cherchait ardemment de nouveaux moyens pour que son ancien amant le voit comme avant.

L'idée de lui envoyer une Beuglante en plein déjeuner lui frôla même l'esprit ; mais après réflexion il se dit que ça aggraverait plus la situation qu'autre chose. Cela aura au moins eu pour effet de lui redonner le sourire.

En revanche, il pouvait difficilement espérer une confrontation directe. Dès que Snape le voyait, il trouvait toujours le don de subitement disparaitre.

Alors qu'il traversait le hall pour se rendre au terrain de Quidditch ça lui fit tilt. Il se précipita à la volière empruntant au passage un bout de chemin et une plume à Ron.

« Vole Hedwige, dépêche toi. » Voir son maitre si déterminé fit comprendre à la chouette que c'était important.

_J'espère que ça va marcher cette fois ci…_

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

« Hey George regarde, ça vient d'Harry ! » fit Fred en brandissant le bout de parchemin qu'il venait de recevoir.

« Hum…je ne pense pas qu'on ai ça en stock cette fois. » George réfléchissait.

« Qu'est ce qui pourrait bien faire l'affaire ? Hey, peut être une… »

« Je crois qu'on pense à la même chose frangin. »

Les jumeaux se regardèrent en souriant ; ils arrivaient à se comprendre comme personne.

« Ça risque de prendre quelques jours…Et ce truc tu connais ? » Fred pointa du doigt une ligne sur la lettre.

« Non, aucune idée. » répondit son frère en haussant les épaules. « Mais Papa va se faire un plaisir de nous aider, non ? ! »

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry attendit impatiemment les jours suivants, scrutant l'arrivée des hiboux à la grande table des Griffondor.

« T'attends quelque chose mon vieux ?! Tu vas finir par choper un torticolis à regarder en l'air comme ça. » rigola Ron.

« Oui un livre sur le Quidditch que j'ai commandé dans _l'Equipe du Sorcier_ » mentit le brun.

« Ah cool ! Tu me le prêteras quand tu l'auras lu ! »

« Oui bien sûr »

_Note pour plus tard : penser à inventer un bobard pour cette histoire !_

Après sa retenue donnée par Rusard, Harry se mit à sa cachette habituelle et attendit. Mais ce soir là, Severus ne sortit pas et il monta donc se coucher. Arrivé dans la salle commune, il entendit un léger claquement répété, provenant de la fenêtre.

« Hedwige ! » La chouette peinait à porter un paquet, presque aussi gros qu'elle.

« Attend ne t'en va pas, il faut que tu ailles l'apporter à quelqu'un d'autre. » Il déballa d'abord le paquet pour voir si l'objet fonctionnait comme il le voulait et le glissa dans une étoffe dorée.

Depuis qu'il occupait les anciens appartements de Minerva, Severus disposait d'une vraie fenêtre, pas une simple enchantée.

Lorsqu'il vit le volatile blanc toquer avec son bec contre celle-ci, il regretta amèrement son ancien chez lui.

« Au moins je n'étais pas constamment dérangé ! Qui m'envoi quelque chose ce soir ? Potter, Ralf, Dumbledore qui sait ? Avec un peu de chance ce sera des bonbons au citron ! » ironisa-t-il.

« Saleté ! File d'ici ! » Hedwige l'avait pincé quand il lui avait retiré son fardeau avec brusquerie.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? Une boite de chocolat, un livre sur les Filtres d'Amour ? »

Il fut étonné de retirer une petite toile dorée de ce grand paquet. Elle contenait un objet, rond vu la forme de l'emballage.

Severus pris son temps pour déloger la précieuse chose de ses drapées.

« Une Boule à Musique ? » Il parut étonné et intrigué à la fois.

C'était une petite boule en verre, reposant sur un socle de la même matière. Elle ressemblait à une boule de cristal miniature à la différence que d'infimes inscriptions étaient gravées sur son pourtour.

L'homme la posa sur sa table basse et s'assit dans le fauteuil en face.

D'un coup de baguette magique, il l'activa. C'est alors que les écrits s'illuminèrent et qu'une douce mélodie emplit la pièce. Il avait déjà entendu cette musique…le soir du bal. C'est sur cette chanson qu'Harry et lui avait dansé. Il ressentit un léger pincement au cœur en se remémorant cette soirée.

Snape soupira et le pincement se transforma en une intense douleur, qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer.

Il ne voulait pas en entendre plus. Il donna un autre coup de baguette et la musique s'arrêta.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cela ne faisait qu'une heure qu'Hedwige était partie mais le jeune garçon était sûr qu'il allait bientôt recevoir une réponse. Harry était fier de sa trouvaille.

Fred et George avait pu se procurer la Boule mais pas la musique qui était de toute évidence Moldue. Ils avaient donc chargé leur père, fana d'objets non sorciers de leur trouver cette chanson. Puis ils l'avaient enfermé dans la Boule à musique vierge. C'est toujours à ce moment du procédé que les inscriptions apparaissent, scellant à tout jamais la mélodie dans le verre.

_C'est le cadeau parfait. Il sera obligé d'être touché cette fois ci !_

Mais Severus ne lui répondit jamais. Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés et Harry perdit tout espoir d'obtenir un quelconque signe de sa part à ce sujet. Son dernier soir de retenue était arrivé et ce fut pour lui la dernière occasion d'espionner son professeur.

Il ne se doutait pas que ce soir là allait être bien différent des autres.

Alors qu'il s'attendait comme à chaque fois à le voir transplaner, le Griffondor aperçut une ombre au bord du chemin.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? On devait se voir à Pré-au-lard, comme d'habitude ! Vient ne restons pas là ! »

Snape prit l'ombre par le bras et transplana.

_Alors c'est à Pré-au-lard qu'il va tout les soirs._

Il transplana à son tour, en pensant aux Trois Balais. Les rues étaient vides, mais il entendit une voix d'homme briser le silence environnant.

« Excuse moi, je voulais te faire une surprise. » fit Ralf, désolé.

« Une surprise, je rêve ! Quelqu'un de l'école aurait pu me voir ! Si tu continue comme ça, c'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit, je te préviens Ralf »

_C'est l'homme qui était avec Severus lors de notre première réunion au Trois Balais_

C'est alors qu'Harry vit la chose qui allait le bouleversé, au point de tout laisser tomber, pour de bon.

Ralf s'approcha du Serpentard et l'embrassa tendrement, l'enlaçant par la taille. Si le jeune homme avait été plus près, il aurait vu la mine dégoutée de son ancien amant, contraint par ces lèvres qu'il ne voulait pas.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Il retourna immédiatement à Poudlard, incapable d'en voir plus.

_J'aurai dû m'en douter…C'est pour ça qu'il ne veut plus me voir. Il s'est trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, un homme, plus mature…et qui a sûrement plus d'expérience. Un homme…qu'il aime._

Cette pensée lui déchira le cœur et il se dit que tirer un trait sur cette aventure serait beaucoup mieux.

Et il ne voulait plus importuner Severus comme un gamin entêté, maintenant qu'il savait la véritable raison du comportement de celui-ci. _Je n'ai fait que me ridiculiser ces dernières semaines. J'ai même pensé que le Fourchelang lui avait fait de l'effet…Sans parler de la Boule à Musique. Qu'est ce que j'ai pu être bête et naïf. Je ne suis qu'un gamin en fin de compte…_

Si seulement il savait ce que son professeur pensait en ce même instant…

_Je n'en peux plus de cet abruti. Venir au château ! Non vraiment, j'en ai assez ! En plus il s'accroche à moi comme un Niffleur à ses pièces d'or. Et Harry, qui fait tout pour que je le remarque, qui a même été jusqu'à m'envoyer un présent…_

_Salazard…et si j'avais fait une énorme erreur ?_

Notes:

- La chanson moldue c'est _Angel_ d'Aerosmith, si vous n'aviez pas reconnu les paroles dans le chapitre du Bal de Noel. ;)

- Malcolm Baddock n'est pas un personnage que j'ai inventé mais est bel et bien un élève de Serpentard de 3ans plus jeune qu'Harry. (vous comprendrez pourquoi je l'ai mis dans l'histoire par la suite, oui oui il y a bien une raison ^_^ )

- Lemon à venir dans les prochains chapitres ! Je ne vais pas dire lequel quand même, gardons un peu de suspense ! ;)


End file.
